The Demons and their Princesses
by Yuri no Kimi
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a normal human girl, who's life changed when she met a group of demo and befriend them, one of them coming from the Hyuuga family. What awaits her now? Can she break the curse that a lonely boy held? Will she find love? NxM HxR TxM
1. Reunion

**Hey everyone, I've edited some things and changed them a little, so that it won't cause confusion on the later chapters. I hope you'll like it. The changes are mainly on grammars and some spelling, so the story and dialouge's haven't changed much, but if you would like too, then please read it again (if you've read it before). Also, thank you everyone for your wonderful review and advices, I really aprreciates them all. Well, enjoy :)**

**Beware of: OOC-ness, wrong grammars, and bad descriptive words. **

**Main Characters**

**Mikan Sakura**

Race: Human

Age: 17 years old

Power/Alice: Nullification, Stealing

**Natsume Hyuuga**

Race: Vampire

Age: 17 years old

Power/Alice: Fire

**Ruka Nogi**

Race: Werewolf

Age:17 years old

Power/Alice:Animal Pheromone, and high senses

**Hotaru Imai**

Race: Human

Age: 17 years old

Power/Alice: Invention

**Tsubasa Andou**

Race: Incubus

Age: 19 years old

Power/Alice: Shadow Manipulation

**Misaki Harada**

Race: Succubus

Age: 18 years old

Power/Alice: Doppelganger

**Summary**: _The Hyuuga family were cursed a long time ago by someone who envy their powers. Thus, leaving them in enternal nightmares. Meet Mikan Sakura, a normal human girl, who's life changed when she be-friend a group of demons, one coming from the Hyuuga family. What will happen to them? can she break the curse? and is she really as fully human as she thought she is? Pairings: NxM, HxR, TxM_

**At the Demon Palace**

"Serina-san, are you sure?? will this work out?" a man with white mask, covering his face asked the queen of the demons, Serina Hyuuga.

"Yes Persona, I'm sure those people will be able to break the curse, now please go and inform the three, to start packing up", she answered.

"Yes your highness, please excuse me" with that in a poof, the man disappeared into darkness. The queen sat back on her chair,and let out a deep sigh.

"I just hope they will be alright " she whispered and sighed once again...............

**The human world, Gakuen Alice**

"Ne, Hotaru, can you please help me with my homework?" a young brunette girl sighed loudly and buried her head on her arms. Paper were scattered and crumpled everywhere, proving that she is having trouble with her work.

"No, and don't get too close to me Baka, your stupidity is contagious" a girl answered. She was sitting on the couch across the brunette, eating crab brains and watching T.V.

"Hotaru!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Thump! The brunette now lay on the floor, rubbing her head while her friend pointed a Baka gun at her.

"Hotaru you're so mean..." the girl whined and sat back on her chair, trying to do her homework.

30 mins later, Hotaru's POV

I turned my head slightly, noting that she had been silent for awhile. My eyes landed on her, and I saw her asleep, snoring lightly. I sighed, stood up and walked towards her. I looked at all the papers around her and noticed that she answered nearly everything wrong. I chuckled a bit, _She hasn't changed_ I thought. Then, I took a piece of paper, wrote some notes and place it on the table. After that, I covered her with a blanket and walked out of her room

_You're gonna owe me a lot Mikan....._ I thought evilly as I opened the door to my own room and entered quietly.

**The next morning, Class 2B, Gakuen Alic**e

"Hotaru!!!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

The other students turned, trying to find out what the ruckus is about. But, when they saw Mikan, they just shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing. They were already used to Mikan getting hit by Hotaru's Baka gun. The class represantive, Yuu Tobita stood up, walked up to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay Mikan-chan??" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks Yuu", she smiled and suddenly the door opened and their teacher, Narumi-sensei entered. He was wearing clothes with lots of twirls and a brown pirate hat.

"Good morning class! Guess what? We have two new students today", he said happily.

"Alright come in you two"

Two boys entered, one of them had blue eyes and blonde hair. He was also carrying a white rabbit in his arms. The other one has crimson eyes, and raven-hair. He glared dangerously at the girls, who were drooling over them (except for Mikan and Hotaru).

"Natsume? Ruka-pyon??" everyone turned and saw Mikan rose from her seat and looking shocked.

"Hmm Hyuuga and Ruka huh???" this time Hotaru spoke, but still leaving her face expressionless as usual.

The students and Narumi-sensei were shocked, and they were even more when suddenly Natsume ran out of the classroom, while covering his mouth. Mikan then ran after him. The students were frozen for awhile, but when they came back to their senses, chatters filled the room.

"How does Sakura know them??"

"Why did he ran away??"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Everyone fell flat on the ground (except for Ruka and Hotaru). Hotaru then stood up and walked up to Ruka. She then cleared her throat and started talking.....

"Alright guys, me, Mikan, Hyuuga and Ruka are all childhood friends. However, they 5 years ago, they left and we haven't seen them ever since. The reason why those two ran away is probably because they were too shocked" Hotaru explained but still remain expressionless.

Everyone started chatting again and without anyone's notice, Hotaru whispered to Ruka.

"Don't worry, I know what is wrong with him and I'm sure they are alright. Oh yeah, and I missed you" Hotaru whispered, then walked back to her seat and sat down, working on her invention again. Ruka just stood there frozen and blushing madly, and the class was in total chaos........

**Meanwhile, at the Sakura Tree by the Northen forest**

"Natsume!! wait!!!!!" Mikan ran as fast as she could, trying to find the raven-haired boy. She then noticed him sitting under the Sakura tree, so she walked up to him and sat down by him. Natsume was panting heavily and he was trying to fight the scent that filled him. Trying to control himself from biting her. This was the reason he left 5 years ago, he doesn't want her to get hurt. But, here she is again infront of him, smiling as usual.

Mikan then removed his hand that revealed his fangs and smiled.

"Natsume, you're hungry right? come on you can drink you know.."

"Are....you....sure...I....might...hu..hurt you" he panted, still trying to control his hunger. When he was told to move back by the Queen, he tried to prepare himself, and he thought he'll be alright since he had survived the last few years without her blood. But now, just entering the class and picking up her scent already makes him go crazy, how does his aunty expects him to stay here with them?

"I trust you, just like when we were small.....you never hurt me that time, and I trust you that you also won't now" she smiled again.

Natsume then leaned down to Mikan's neck. She could feel his breath on it, so she closed her eyes and just waited.

Natsume however, was confused why she let him like that, sure when they were little, he drank her blood before, but he never thought that she would let him again. He just sighed, and licked her neck, tasting her skin, then his fangs went in her neck. Mikan let out a small moan, due to the pain, but Natsume just hugged her tighter and she relaxed.

_She still taste good....like strawberry just like before_ Natsume thought, and continued drinking. He kept on drinking for another minute, and stopped afraid he might hurt her. He didn't let go of her but licked the remaining blood on her neck, and leaned back on the tree, Mikan still in his arms, leaning against his chest.

"Hey Natsume..." she suddenly spoke, and looked up. Her hazel eyes, meeting crimson ones.

"hn"

"Why did you come back??"

"I dunno, my aunty told me too....why? Don't you want me here??" he asked, looking a bit surprised.

"No that's not it...I was just wondering....oh! are Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai here too??"

"Hn, now shut up Polka dots, I'm sleepy" he groaned and closed his eyes slowly.

"Natsume you hentai! You haven't changed at all....." she sulked but just stayed there.

_Oh no, how about class??? ahh well, I'll just tell them I went to the nurse office with him_ Mikan thought as she also closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him.

Unknown to them however, a pair of violet and blue eyes were watching them from the bushes.

"Hotaru, why are we doing this??"

"Shut up Ruka, this picture will sell for thousands" Hotaru answered while taking pictures of the two couples, sleeping.

_I can't believe I missed your blackmailing_ Ruka just sighed, and smiled a bit watching the Ice Queen taking pictures, and his two best friend sleeping quietly.

**So, that's chapter 1! please tell me what you think.....I'm still not sure if I should continue or not**

**feedbacks are appreciated and this is my first Gakuen Alice story, so please don't be too hard on me.  
**

**If you want me to continue.....then please review :)**


	2. Plan 1

_**I do not own Gakuen Alice**_

_**5 Years ago**_

"_Natsume-kun!" a young brunette girl ran across the park, towards a raven-haired boy who was sleeping under a tree. The boy looked up when he heard her calling him, groaning because she destroyed his peaceful sleep. _

"_Nastume-kun...Ruka-pyon said that you, Ruka-pyon, Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai are going back to the Demon land.....is that true?" young Mikan asked, sitting down besides the boy._

"_Hn"_

"_But why?"_

"_I don't know Polka, maybe because you and Hotaru figured out who we really are", he answered while leaning back on the tree._

"_But, we don't mind, and besides we promised not to tell anyone" the girl whined, and Natsume sighed, looking away from her._

"_I know Polka, but you know how strict my dad is"_

"_Is because you're the prince isn't it?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Aww...fine" she pouted and leaned against the tree as well._

"_Hey Natsume" she suddenly spoke, her head looking up, watching the clouds slowly passed by._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Uhmm here" she took out something from her pocket, taking out a velvet box and handed it to Natsume. _

"_What's that?" he asked,and opened the box. Inside was a locket, in a heart shape. It was craved with flowers around it and decorated with a few silver diamonds. (I know it sounded so expensive but.....oh well)_

_Natsume opened the locket, and inside was a picture of them all. Him, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa and Misaki, at the beach smiling. (well except him and Hotaru. Hotaru had a really small smile, and Natsume just remained completely emotionless)_

"_That locket is from my grandmother, so promise me Natsume, that one day you will come back and give that locket back to me. Also, you will never forget us okay?"_

"_I promise" Natsume looked up and smiled. A smile that has only been shown to her_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Present time, Mikan's house**

"What you're all staying here?" Mikan asked her mother, Yuka Azumi, who was sitting on the couch, drinking her tea gracefully.

"Be quiet Polka, you're making my ears bleed" Natsume said, who was sitting besides her. "Is Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai staying too?", she asked again and her mother just nodded.

"Yes, this time, no one is here with them, so Kaoru had asked me a favor to let them stay at our house, Mikan....you don't mind do you?"

"No okaa-san. Uhmm where are Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai?"

"I don't know, they went off somewhere, and so did Hotaru and Ruka"

"Oh", Mikan sank back at her seat, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Is Hotaru staying here too?"she suddenly asked, and her mother just nodded, while Natsume groaned.

"oh great..." he said sarcastically.

"Natsume!", she pouted, making the raven-haired boy blush slightly.

"Ahh...Natsume, did you drink my daughter's blood again" Yuka suddenly said, when she saw the bit mark on Mikan's neck. Natsume shifted in his seat uncomfortably,but said nothing, while Mikan just blushed.

"Don't worry is alright....but you should close it with a band-aid you know.....if other humans sees it, they'll probably think is a hickey or something", Yuka chuckled, Mikan blushed deeper and Natsume glared at her.

"Well, anyway go on and take Natsume to his room", Yuka stopped laughing and drank her tea again.

"Mom, where is Natsume's room going to be?", asked Mikan.

"Oh dear...I haven't actually thought about it" she said while Mikan and Natsume sweatdropped.

"Well...I guess since there are only 4 rooms here, then I guess Natsume will have to sleep with you Mikan...." Yuka said and smiled.

"Nani?" (What) Natsume and Mikan said at the same time.

"Oh come on...your bed is big enough for the two of you, and the others have to share anyway so go on.."

"But mother, the others are couples, we are not", Mikan whined.

"oh come on! Just go already" Yuka sighed and pushed both of them out of the living room, until they reached the stairs towards the bedroom. The two of them just sighed and walked, while blushing deep red, thinking that they'll be sleeping next to each other.

Meanwhile, Yuka walked back to the living room just in time for Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa and Misaki to enter. She smiled at them and sat back at the couch.

"Plan 1 complete" Hotaru smirked evilly, while the others sweatdropped.

"Okay Hotaru....now let's go to our room, I still need to do my homework" Ruka said and started dragging her slowly. Hotaru didn't do or say anything, but ju8st let herself get dragged by her boyfriend.

"They are all so cute aren't they?" Misaki and Yuka giggled while Tsubasa just smiled.

"Anyway..when are you two getting married" Yuka looked at the two couple who just blushed deeper and went out of the room without saying anything else.

"Aww....how cute" Yuka chuckled and sat down, drinking her tea again.

**Inside Hotaru and Ruka's room**

"Hey Hotaru, do you think the plan will work?" asked Ruka, who was sitting on the table, writing stuff on his book.

"Of course..and if it doesn't, then there are lots of other plans..." answered Hotaru, who was busy upgrading her Baka Gun on her bed.

"Okay then...." he answered and stood up, walked towards his bed and lay on it. (there are two beds in the room...so they're not sleeping in the same bed.....dissapointed? sorry... )

**Meanwhile, Mikan's Room**

**Natsume's POV**

I followed her up the stairs, and stopped in front of her door. She opened the door, and walked in, me following behind. I stepped in and looked around her room. I must say is really neat and tidy. She had a light blue wallpaper, and there were two beds in the room. Wait...two? I thought Yuka-san hadn't prepared a room for me, does this means she lied?

"Hey Polka, why are there two bed in your room?" I asked, while I walked and sat on the bed closest to the door.

"Oh...is because Hotaru sleep-over often so my mom put another bed here, I forgot hehehe" answered Mikan, who put her bag on the table, and walked towards the bathroom, after grabbing some clothes from her closet. Before she opened the door, she turned back, her brown hair following her movements, and her huge brown eyes stared at my crimson one, which made me blush.

"Don't you dare peek pervert!" Mikan pouted and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a click. I chuckled slightly and leaned back on the bed, breathing her scent which fills the room.

**Later that night, Normal POV**

Mikan was lying on her bed, thinking deeply. She was still suprised that she let Natsume bit her again. Shouldn't she push him away? shouldn't she be afraid? heck, she doesn't know what to think anymore. She turned her head to the left, where Natsume's bed is placed. His back was facing her so she couldn't tell if he's asleep or not but it was silent so she assumed that he's sleeping. (err I knw in some stories vampires doesn't sleep, but in mine they does and so does other demons )

Mikan sighed and closed her eyes again, hoping she could finally sleep.

The curtains were closed, so neither one of them realised, that outside the clouds were dark and the moon were nowhere in sight. Drops of rain fell, breaking on the ground, creating a puddle. They were all too busy doing their own things to notice that it was darker by every moment, and after awhile, flashes of light could be seen, tearing the sky. Mikan were about to drift off when the sound of thunder made her jump. She quickly hid under her blanket, after all she had always been afraid of thunders.

"Mikan?" Natsume sat up on his bed when he heard whimpers. He looked at Mikan's bed and saw her crawling underneath her blanket. He could see her shaking and shivering. He stood up and walked over to her bed, and slowly pulled down the cover.

"Mikan, are you alright?"

Bang! (sorry I dnt knw how to represent the sound of thunder)

"Kyaaa!!!!" Mikan jumped and held on to something closest to her, and that something appears to be.....Natsume!

Natsume froze in shock. After all, Mikan just hugged him! and he has feelings for her since they were little! He looked down at her, and realised that she was still shivering and shaking so much.

"Kyaaa!!" she screamed again.

Natsume sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then slowly made her lay on her bed, and covered her with a blanket. He let go of her waist and was about to go when she held his shirt.

"Don't go.." she whimpered, teardrops falling from her closed eyes. Natsume just sighed once again and lay on her bed besides her. He wrapped his arms around her waist again and smiled when Mikan snuggled closer to him and started to relax. Before he drifted off, he took off a locket that he's wearing and tied it around Mikan's neck.

"I gave it back now, just like I promised"

He smiled then closes his eyes slowly, and both of them drifted to the dreamland not long after.

Click! Click!

They both didn't notice that someone was watching them. In fact, not just one person but four! One of them held a camera, taking pictures of the two sleeping people.

"Hotaru..shouldn't we stop, this is kinda bad you know" Ruka said tugging on his girlfriend's shirt a little.

"Hotaru, you're so smart! I can't believe it actually worked!" Tsubasa said excitedly.

"Of course....thanks to my weather controller" Hotaru said emotionless. She took a few more shots, then turned away, dragging Ruka behind her.

"Come on let's go I'm tired....we'll leave them alone now" Hotaru walked away with Ruka, Tsubasa and Misaki following behind.

"Is gonna be a loud....morning" Misaki sighed and Tsubasa nodded.

"Yeah......"

**Okay! That was chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please review and leave me feedbacks, it will be really appreciated. I'll try to update as soon as I can so.... **

**Until next time! :D  
**


	3. Natsume's dream

**Hello everyone.  
**

**I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier, I was really busy with school and I didn't have time. **

**Here is chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy it! :D **

**I don't own Gakuen Alice  
**

"Ugh! remind me why I'm here with you hentai?" an annoyed looking Mikan glared at Natsume, who sat on his chair, his chin on his palm, and stared at her boredly.

"Is your fault for being so loud baka"

That shut Mikan up, she pouted and took a sip from the cup of hot chocolate on her hand. The two of them were sitting inside a small cafe at the Central Town, while a huge rain poured down outside. Mikan looked around. There weren't many people there at that moment, in fact only 3 other people were there. An old lady, at the corner, wearing a pink dress and a pink umbrella sat on the chair besides her. She was drinking her coffee calmly, with her eyes closed. At the other corner, there were a couple making out (Yuck!!!) and Mikan quickly turned away. She looked back at Natsume who had his eyes closed, and her mind wondered. She looked at his calm face, making him looked more beautiful, and calm, looking like a kid. His raven hair covering his eyelids, hiding his crimson red eyes. She stared at him for awhile, lost in his features and gasped when her eye met a pair of crimson ones.

"Like what you see Polka?" Natsume smirked at the brunnette girl infront of him, red as a strawberry, his favorite food (Yum).

" shut up hentai!!"

and again, Mikan Sakura wondered how she got into this mess.

**Flashback**

**Sakura Mansion, 8:02am**

It was a lovely morning. Everyone in the Sakura mansion were asleep soundly, no voices were heard, only the sound of wind blowing outside. The sun shone brightly, signaling the end of the night and the start of the day. It was peaceful and quiet, but little did they know, it won't stay that way for long. In fact in about ..

5....

4....

3.....

2....

1....

"NATSUME YOU HENTAI!!"

A loud scream was heard, followed by a thud, waking up everyone and destroying the peace. Everyone thought of the same person, and sighed ........**Mikan Sakura.**

What happened you asked? Let's turn back 2minutes ago......

**Sakura mansion, Mikan and Natsume's room, 8:00am.**

**Mikan's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, and was about to get up, when I felt something. Something was holding my waist, and I felt someone's breathing behind me. I turned around and was surprised when I saw crimson eyes, stared at me, not looking fully awake. My mind clicked, and I pushed him as hard as I can, and screamed....

"NATSUME YOU HENTAI"

a thud was also heard, and I realized that because he wasn't fully awake yet, I caused Natsume to fell down the bed. I jumped off the bed quickly and placed my hands on my hips, glaring at the raven haired boy who was rubbing his slightly bruised forehead.

"What the hell Polka?" he groaned and glared at me.

Hey, I'm the one who was supposed to be angry, not him! I mean who wouldn't be freaked out, when you sleep and the moment you woke up someone was sleeping next to you, holding your waist? It could be a pervert damn it! Which in this case, my so-called best friend indeed is one.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"What do you mean Polka? You were the one who asked me to sleep with you because you were scared of a stupid thunder!" Natsume growled. I stood there in silence, did I really do that? I felt heat rising up to my cheek and I turned around.

It was silent, but not for long, suddenly..........

Normal POV

BANG! The door slammed open, and BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! sound was heard followed with a loud thump. Mikan fell on the ground, after being shot with the Baka Gun of the Blackmailer Queen.

"Awww Hotaru why did you do that?" Mikan whined, rubbing her now slightly bruised forehead.

"Because you were too noisy Baka! You woke up the whole mansion!"

**End of Flashback**

And that's how it happened. Hotaru was really pissed, being woken up from her sleep by Mikan, that she told Mikan and Natsume to get out of the house, and spend time outsied, so that she can go back to sleep. Mikan at first thought she was joking, but when she and Natsume were thrown outside of her own house with her machine and she heard the door clicked, she knew her best friend wasn't joking.

Mikan sighed again and drank her hot chocolate. She really wondered how she managed to became friends with such a freaky girl, she wondered if Hotaru was actually a demon. She still can't believe Hotaru threw her out of her own house with Natsume and worse of all, it was raining hard.

Mikan flinched when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Natsume stood up and stared at her.

"Let's go back, the rain stopped"

Mikan's heart was racing so fast, it felt like it's going to burst out of her chest. Heat crept to her face, and her cheeks turned as red as tomato. She snapped out of her trance and saw Natsume already at the door. She quickly stood up and ran to follow him.

10 mins later

Mikan and Natsume were walking towards the Sakura mansion, taking a shortcut through the park. Both of them were silent, lost in their own thoughts.

Natsume's POV

_Tch! stupid inventor! why did she have to lock me out with this idiot? and worse of all when it was raining. Doesn't she know that I get grumpy during rain?_

I groaned and kept on walking, while ignoring the little girl that was walking behind me. Suddenly, I felt a pain on my chest. I stopped and clutched my chest that was now beating furiously. My heart was beating so fast, I couldn' t breathe. I could hear someone's voice calling my name.

The pain worsened, and the last thing I saw was brown eyes staring at me with worry, before darkness consumed me.

_Where am I? _

_I sat up and found myself in the middle of bunch of flowers. _

_"Natsume!" I looked up and saw my sister, Aoi and my parents. I was going to run to them when suddenly they turned away and dissapeared._

_"Aoi? mother? father?" I called out but no one answered._

_"Natsume!!" another voice was heard. I looked around and saw her staring at me with her beautiful eyes and her warm smile. I smiled back and stepped forward, when she suddenly turned and ran away._

_"Mikan!!" I shouted and started running, trying to catch her. Her brown hair followed her movements, and I reached out, desperately trying to caught her. _

_"Mikan" I was closed, so close her brown hair, a few inches from mine, her white coat nearly touching my finger. I finally touched her coat and was relieved, until she slipped away and dissapeared. Everything around me then dissapeared as well, all the flowers dissapeared leaving me in nothing but darkness. _

_I gasped and my heart clenched painfully, I knelt down and tears streamed down my face. She left me......just like everyone did, left me all alone in this darkness. Why? why am I here? why did everyone leave me behind? _

_"NO!!!!" I yelled into the darkness and wept harder and harder. _

Normal POV

"Natsume! Natsume"

Natsume's eyes shot open and she saw Mikan looking at him worriedly. _Damn it!_ he cursed, _please don't make that face, not when you're going to leave me behind_. He pleaded silently inside, the dream still visible through his eyes.

"Natsume! are you alright?"

Natsume stood up slowly, ignoring the little girl. He looked around and realised that he was back in his room, or rather Mikan's room.

What happened? he thought. All he remembered was walking with Mikan at the park, when he suddenly blacked out. Who carried him here? Mikan? impossible.

"Ah Natsume, are you okay now? well, I guess I'll leave you two alone" Natsume turned towards the other voice and saw his best friend Ruka, sitting down besides Mikan.

_Ahhh I see....._he thought again. He didn't say anything and not long after a click was heard and Natsume was left alone with Mikan.

"Natsume, you jerk! answer me when I'm talking to you" Natsume laid back on his pillow and stared at her. She stood besides his bed, her hands on her hips, glaring at him. Natsume could see her cheek, dampen and wet from something that he expected were tears.

_Don't cry for me_

"Natsume, are you alright? you've been spacing out a lot"

_GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!!_

"Natsume!! you're sweating!!"

Natsume slapped her hand and Mikan stepped back, suprised. She glanced at the boy infront of her, panting, sweat dripping down his forehead.

*cough! cough* Mikan's eyes widened when she heard him coughing. Natsume had his hand covering his mouth, his coughing the only thing that could be heard inside the room.

"Natsume" she walked forward slowly and touched his hand. This time he didn't slapped it away, but still coughing out loud.

"Don't leave me..........." Natsume whispered really low and his vision darkened again. The last thing he heard was the shout of the brunnette girl.


	4. Natsume's past

**First of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed to this story or added it as your favorite story. Thank you so much! I'm really happy!!! :)**

**To thank you all, here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

"_Onii-san!!" a young girl with dark raven hair, ran across the field of flowers, towards the older boy sitting under the tree, reading his manga._

_"Onii-san, look! is a butterfly!! is so pretty!" the little girl opened her hand, and a little butterfly, with rainbow wings flew out, stretching it's wings and flew towards the blue sky. _

_"Natsume! Aoi! lunch is ready!" the little boy looked up and saw his mother walking towards him and his sister. The little girl squealed and hugged her mother. Her mother lifted her and spun her around, making the little girl squealed in delight. _

_A small smile appeared at his handsome face and he stood up, walking towards them and saw his father walking out to join them. _

_The manga lay under the tree watching the happy family play in the field of flowers._

**What did he do? why? he just went to school and yet why did that happen? is not his fault....is it?**

_little Natsume walked slowly, humming his favorite song as he walked towards the castle, after coming home from school. (yep they have schools)_

_as he entered the castle, his eyes widened in horror. All over the corrior, the army and maids were unconsious on the ground, and no one seems to be around that was awake. It was silence, and it was scaring the little boy. Natsume ran towards the throne room, hoping to find his mother and father being loving to each other and his little sister playing around, calling him onii san with her usual cheerful voice. However as he stepped into the room, he stopped at once. His breathing stopped, and his feet were rooted to the ground. The sight in front of him made wet tears dripped down his shocked face. _

_In the middle of the room, his parents and his sister were laying on the ground. Pool of blood surrounded them and their eyes were wide open. Next to them lay a note. Natsume walked slowly towards it and picked up the note._

**_I have set a curse upon your race, you shall not have happiness anymore._**

_Natsume dropped the paper and stared blankly at his family's bodies. He fell on his knees, and the tears that were streaming down his face stopped all at once. His heart felt numb and his head was spinning. He didn't realise everyone else in the castle waking up, screaming in panic, he didn't realise his aunt coming in the room and screamed. Natsume kneeled there frozen, his eyes turning cold and emotionless, losing all happiness and radiance __it once held. He stood there, not saying anything, not even when his aunt shook him, trying to snap him out of his trance, and that's when everything turned black......._

Natsume sat up quickly, panting. Sweat dripped down his forehead, and his breathing were coming out in short shallow breaths. The scene from that day played again and again in his mind, reminding him of everything. Blood....lots of them everywhere, his family's eyes widened in horror.

Natsume looked down at his hand, slowly his red crimson eyes widened as he saw blood all over it. The scene played all over again. The family playing together, his sister, his mother and father, their lifeless bodies on the ground covered with blood, and Natsume screamed in agony.....

Mikan's POV

My eyes shot open when I heard a loud scream filling the room. It was a painful scream, and my heart clenched and ached badly.

I was suprised when I saw Natsume sitting on his bed, screaming loudly, staring at his hands as if it was going to kill him. I quickly rushed to his side and tried to shake him awake.

"Natsume! Natsume!" I called out to him and shook his shoulder, but Natsume didn't flinch at all. My heart clenched again at the pain his voice held and wet tears started dripping down my cheek.

"Natsume, snap out of it!!!" I shook him hard, and finally his screaming stopped. His eyes opened wide and stared back at me with lots of emotions on them. Fear....pain.....agony.....and most of all loneliness.

"Natsume!!!" the tears ran down even more, and I hugged him tight. I cried and cried at all the pain he had and the loneliness. I knew him since I was small, and yet.....I have never realised his pain. What a friend I am....

All that pain and yet he did not shed a tear.

"Natsume! Natsume!" I cried out his name again and hugged him tighter. It seems that his name was the only word I could mutter at that moment. I cried for the boy I knew from childhood, for my best friend, and for the person I cherished the most. I wondered what had made him this way? what could have made him so sad?

Seeing him so fragile and broken like this hurt my heart, and I couldn't imagine how he had indured it all this years. The loneliness.....held behind the cold mask he wore.

"Mikan?" his husky voice whispered, not fully realising what had just happened.

I felt my tears flowing out even more and I called out his name all over again as I hugged the broken boy.

Outside the room, five people stood there, frozen. Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki and Yuka stood by the closed door, their eyes widening as they just heard Natsume's scream echoing through the whole mansion. Ruka, Tsubasa and Misaki looked at each other, glancing a nervous and knowing look and with a follow us look, they told Yuka and Hotaru to follow them. It is best to leave the two alone for now, and is time for Yuka and Hotaru to know. The real tale of the curse....

**Yay!! I'm done!! sorry for making it a short chapter, but it felt like a good moment to stop there. **

**I apologize if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes and if it's too confusing. I do not want to reveal too much about Natsume just yet, and I tried to make it as clear as possible without revealing too much, but I don't know if I've succeded or not. **

**And also....Natsume sounded pretty suicidal there....sorry if you don't like it...**

**Well thank you for reading and I'll update soon okay?**

**Please read and review! I will update faster that way! ^_^  
**


	5. The curse

**First of all, I would like to apologise to you all for one thing. I made a mistake on chapter 2, the flashback at the start should be 10 years ago because Natsume's parents were still alive at that time (he mentioned his dad). I'm really sorry for the mistake, Gomen nasai....**

**_Well, here is chapter 5, I hope you'll enjoy it. Sorry for wrong grammar, spelling and other things._**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

_Italic: Thoughts_

"This is about Natsume isn't it?"

Ruka, Hotaru, Yuka, Tsubasa and Misaki were seated at the living room. Hotaru and Yuka at one couch, facing Ruka, Tsubasa and Misaki on the other couch .

"Yes"

Ruka sighed. He doesn't know if he really should tell Hotaru and Yuka about Natsume's past, since it seems to be a bit too personal. _But, if he doesn't, it will just bring more confusion and it might be the best for Natsume if they know anyway_. Ruka sighed once again,_ well at least he wouldn't be telling Mikan yet, so it seems to be alright._

"Well? are you gonna tell us or not?" Hotaru tapped his foot unpatiently, and glared at the poor boy with her Baka Gun aimed at his face.

"Chill Hotaru"

"Fine" she pouted and sat back at her chair, putting her Baka Gun away.

Ruka took a huge breath, and started his story.....

"As you all know, the Demon race has different powers. Vampire, werewolves, succubus and inccubus are only a little part of them. Among all the powers, vampires are known to be the strongest, and thus the Hyuuga family were chosen to rule the demons. Everyone respects them greatly, as they are also known to be very kind. But not everyone thinks so....." Ruka stopped and looked at his feet. His face expression knitted in sadness.

"Every family has a leader" this time Misaki spoke, staring kindly at Yuka and Hotaru. "One of the leader from a family was envious of the Hyuuga's power and planned to takes their place and rule instead" Misaki stopped suddenly, and glances at Tsubasa and Ruka, all of them had sadness written all oover their face. Hotaru and Yuka stood still, not muttering a word, not fully understanding their behaviour.

"That family was......" Tsubasa spoke and took a huge breath before speaking again, "the Sakura family"

Hotaru and Yuka froze in shock. Suprised written all of their face.

_How could it be? Sakura is Mikan's family name, and I'm pretty sure that both her and her mother are pretty much humans, unless....._Hotaru turned and looked at Yuka. Her face was in pure shock, and tears were welling up in her eyes. _As I've thought..... _Hotaru sighed and looked back at the three demons sitting opposites her. She stared at them, her eyes demanding them to continue with the story. The three demons eventually caught the message and they continued.

"Well of course, Sakura is Mikan's family name, and I'm sure that Yuka-san knows that is the family name of Mikan's father, am I right?"

Yuka lowered her head and tears dripped down, wetting her face. "Yes...I...I've figured out that he..is not hu..human when I..was pregnant with Mi..Mikan and that is why..he..left" Yuka managed to say between her sobs.

"Well, 16 years ago, your husband, who was the current leader of the Sakura family was found dead, and his murderer was never found"

As she heard this, Yuka's eyes seems like it was going to jump out of their pockets, and her tears were streaming like waterfalls.

"The place of the leader was then passed to his brother, Rei Sakura. Natsume then at that time, was 1 years old, just a little baby and his parents were the King and Queen at that time" Tsubasa continued, Ruka just stayed silent, because he doesn't really know much that time as he is obviously only 1 year old that time just like Natsume.

"Everything was going alright for a couple of years, but 10 years ago, just about 7 months after we went back to the Demon world, Natsume's parents and his sister Aoi..........was found dead at the castle"

Hotaru's face showed a little shock before returning back to it's emotionless face and Yuka gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"How did they die?" Yuka asked.

"No one knows...." Ruka said sadly, "Natsume was just back from demon school that time,when he found his family dead and everyone else in the castle unconcious. He found a note besides them, it said that someone has placed a curse upon the family. He broke down then, and his aunt came to take care of him and became the queen instead. We thought, he'll be alright then, even though we couldn't find out who killed his family" Ruka stopped to catch a breath before starting again. " One night, we heard a scream from his room. We came to his room instantly and found Rei Sakura in that room, and Natsume unconcious. The queen was furious when she found out that Rei killed Natsume's family, and had placed a curse upon the family. She and her guard captured Rei and he was sentenced to death. However, before he was killed, he told the queen that there was another person behind this, and only that person knows how to lift the curse"

"Ruka-kun...." Yuka suddenly spoke, wiping all the tears that were wetting her cheeks.

"Yes?"

"What is this curse you are talking about?"

"The curse is........that the Hyuuga family was not allowed to love a human, if they do they will die. But for Natsume, it was that and also eternal nightmares about his family's dead"

"Wait" Hotaru suddenly said. "Why would they curse them for loving a human? doesn't the demons hate humans?"

"That is because Rei was angry of his brother, he thought because his brother married a human, he was weak and unworthy to be a leader. Also, he knows at that time, that Natsume had a certain feeling towards Mikan, a human girl" Misaki answered.

"So, the only thing left is.....we have to find out one more person that was responsible for all this, and find a way to get the curse off?" Hotaru asked. She actually looked serious this time, because it involves her best friend's life.

"Ahh oh yeah, does that mean Mikan has a demon power?" Tsubasa suddenly asked. The others looked at him and thought deeply.

"That...might be possible, since she is a half demon after all, but I am not sure" answered Misaki. They stayed silent after, thinking hard about the curse and a way to find out how to cure it.

Unknown to them however, their conversation was heard by a certain person. A girl with hazel eyes and brunette hair. Yup, you guessed it, it was Mikan Sakura. However Mikan didn't hear the whole thing. She ran away back to her room when they finished explaining about Natsume's curse. She laid down besides Natsume and cried herself to sleep. Her mind was full with everything that she heard, how her father is a demon, her uncle is one of the murderer, and the curse Natsume had been holding.

She doesn't know however, that she might have demon powers, and that maybe, just maybe..... she was the key to solve everything, especially for Natsume.

**There. I'm done yay! I'm sorry if it's bad or confusing. Please tell me if it is, if it's confusing I would redo the chapter. **

**Also I would like to thank this people for their wonderful supports. Thanks to you all, I have made it this far, so Thank you very much! ^_^**

**Princess of Destruction99, HMVP, amanda, Michiroo15, sapphireangel09, , natsume/yuki/kyo, Hanisakura, ReVeaLxMeMoRieS, Claire, animechic12, Suikahime, AnimexoxoDesixoxoIcebabe**

**Thanks again, and please review :)**


	6. Reo Sakura

**Hey everyone!**

**first if all, I wanted to apologize for something. On chapter 2, I wrote 5 years ago (on the flashback) when it's supposed to be ten years ago. Sorry for the confusion (if there was ever any). Also sorry if there's any wrong spelling and grammar (I'm really bad at grammar).  
**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it ^_^**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice  
**

Cough! Cough!

That was what Mikan heard the whole morning. She is now resting on the couch inside her and Natsume's room. Natsume's condition has worsen for the past few days. He couldn't get up from the bed. He would sleep, have nightmares, and ended up coughing blood. He would eat very little and Mikan would be there trying to feed him. Mikan told the others that she heard the conversation, the next day. They had also told her the whole story.

"Mother...father....Aoi" Mikan quickly sat up and looked at Natsume's bed. But she sat back down when she saw that his eyes were still closed. Tsubasa and Misaki have gone to the Demon world, to talk to the queen and try to find out some information about the curse. Hotaru, Yuka and Ruka are all downstairs, finding information from books that Yukihara (Mikan's father) left before he was killed. They had found a diary with his writing on it, when they read it they were quite suprised to find out that Yukihara had already known that Rei was planning something. That time, he went back to try stop him, but fate was cruel after all, he was killed instead.

"Mikan...." Mikan snapped out of her trance when she heard her name. She looked up and saw crimson eyes staring at her. Mikan ran, as fast as the wind to Natsume's side (even though it was a really short distance). When she arrived, she sat on the edge of his bed and hold his hand. It was cold, and Mikan shivered a little.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked weakly. His voice was soft, barely heard by Mikan. It terrified her, Natsume who usually will be teasing her non stop, calling her idiot, polka dots and other nicknames, now lying on a bed weakly.

"I'm taking care of you Idiot!" she glared at him, despite the tears gathering in her eyes.

"I'm fine idiot" he answered back. He lifted his hand and brushed the tears away from her eyes "I told you, crying makes you ugly Polka"

Natsume smirked.

"Oh shut up pervert" Mikan pouted. She then lifted her hand and lay it on his forehead.

"Hmm...you're still a bit warm"

"I said I'm fine" Natsume told her clearly. It would have been believable if he wasn't sweating a lot and coughing again.

"You and your damn pride" Mikan shook her head in disbelieve. She took out a wet handkerchief from a bowl besides his bed. Then, she put it on Natsume's forehead. She heard him sighed in pleasure and smiled.

"Wait here, I'll get you something to eat" Mikan walked out of his room (well it's hers actually) and closed the door gently.

After she left it was quite, Natsume's breathing was the only thing that could be heard. Natsume sighed and laid properly on his bed.

"What am I suppose to do now?" he whispered. Natsume coughed again a little. His throat hurt so much, it felt like someone was pressing fire against it. No one had noticed, because they were too busy about the curse, that Natsume is actually starving. For what? Blood of course! he's a vampire! True, he eats human food as well and it would lessen his hunger, but it wouldn't last long at all. The scent filling his nose everytime Mikan is near wasn't helping either. He wanted to bite her again, the last time he tasted it, it was so addicting it scared him. But, he didn't want to hurt her, and here he is lying down helplessly, starving.

The gentle breeze and silence were the only answers he got from his earlier question.

**Meanwhile, with Mikan...**

"Hotaru!"

Hotaru turned her head from the thick book spread open on the desk. Her lips turned into a really really really (yeah you get the point) small Hotaru being Hotaru.....

"I'm busy baka" was her only response.

Mikan only pouted for a plit second, then she skipped happily to Hotaru's side, looking at the book Hotaru was reading.

"Sakura-san, how's Natsume?" Mikan turned her head and saw Ruka and her mother entered the library.

"Ahh.... well I suppose he's getting better. He still has a fever though" Mikan answered sadly.

It was silence for awhile. No one dared to say anything, afraid they might hurt Mikan.

"Well anyway! I have to get the food for him" she smiled and was about to walk out when...

"Mikan"

"huh?"

"Don't you think it's weird? Natsume is a vampire right?" Hotaru asked. Nods from the three people was the only answer she needed to continue.

"When was the last time he drank blood?" she asked Mikan, watching her face turns worried and suprised.

" When he first came here" she said in a low voice and realisation hit her.

" I'm afraid he might be starving Mikan, besides that was more than a week ago" Mikan's mother replied.

" Ahh...I'm such an idiot" Mikan said to herself and slapped her forehead. The others stared at her weirdly, as if she's a being from another planet.

"Well anyway! I'll go give him some blood to drink then!" she said happily and this time really dissapeared from the library.

"Is she going to....."

" I suppose so" Hotaru answered Yuka's and Ruka's unvoiced question.

"Ah anyway...." Ruka suddenly spoke, trying to change the akward conversation they're having.

" Yuka san and I have found something interesting" Ruka showed Hotaru a book with blue cover. The shape and design was similar to Yukihara's diary.

"Look inside it"

Hotaru opened it. Indeed it was Yukihara's writing. She flipped the page slowly, one by one and stopped right at the middle of the book. On the page was written about Yukihara's suspicion about Rei's behaviour, and it also stated who he think is working with Rei. And a picture was attached to the page as well......the name of the person was written at the bottom of the picture, it was

_Reo Sakura_

"Who is that?" Hotaru asked Ruka and Yuka.

"That is... Reo Sakura. He is the twin brother of Rei Sakura. They are both very similar, and most seen with each other. However, until now none of us expected him to be most likely, the person we are looking for" Ruka explained.

"'Why?"

"Because, Reo Sakura is a human" Yuka answered.

"WHAT!"

"Yes, Reo is a human. His father is a demon as you know, to be more specific a fox demon, however his mother is a human. That is also one of the other reason why Rei hates the human so much, that he put that kind of curse on Natsume. However, I do not think that he hates Reo" Ruka eplained again.

"I see now.....so, where do you think we have to go to find him?" asked Yuka.

"You don't have too"

"EH?" Both Ruka and Yuka turned to Hotaru with shocked face.

"He'll come, I'm sure of this Reo you're talking about really love his brother, he will come for revenge" Hotaru answered calmly, her face emotionless as usual.

"Then that means, we have to start preparing for battle"

"Indeed, but first we wait for Tsubasa and Misaki to return"

The three of them sat on a couch placed at the middle of the library. Even though some of their emotion was unreadable, it was clear that they were all worried for Natsume's safety, and most likely Mikan's as well.

Silence filled the library, no one moved, no sound was heard, even their breathing seemed still. It was that way until....

"NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a loud scream was heard from Mikan's room. They all quickly ran towards her room, panicking....

**Another chapter done. YAY! **

**well there you go, I hope you like it ^_^  
**

**What do you think happened to Natsume? you can review your thoughts about what happened to Natsume. **

**Ideas would be greatly appreciated. I'll try to update as soon as I can.  
**

**Thank you for reading, please review!  
**


	7. What to do now?

**Please Read and Review**

**Ahh I'm sorry...I just read back and realised I wrote Ryosuke instead of Reo. I'm really really sorry for confusing you all...**

**Thank you babee-angel for pointing that out and yes the one that kidnapped Mikan is Reo Sakura.**

**Well, I changed it now and once again my apologies for the confusion...**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

"MIKAN!"

The door opened with a loud thud and a worried looking Hotaru, Ruka and Yuka entered Mikan and Natsume's room. As they entered the room, they gasped. The room was now messed up, things were thrown all over the room and the window was open wide, chilly wind coming inside because of it. But, what shocked them the most was the sight of Natsume on the floor, bleeding and unconcious. Mikan, meanwhile, was nowhere in sight.

Ruka quickly ran up to Natsume and lifted him up gently. He shook his shoulder gently while calling his name.

"Natsume, Natsume wake up"

Slowly Natsume's eyes opened and he gave a loud groan and quickly held his stomach, where most blood was coming from and groaned again in pain.

"Hyuuga, where's Mikan?" Hotaru asked, her tone still the same but with tint of worries in it. Yuka had gone downstair to grab some bandages and water to clean Natsume's wound.

"Argh...that damn Reo took her" Natsume replied, gritting his teeth, his eyebrows knitted together in worry, anger and regret. He tried to get up on his own, but fell back down, groaning and panting.

"Natsume calm down, you're injured. Tell us what happened" Ruka asked, kneeling besides his best friend while Hotaru sat on Mikan's bed.

"Alright...here's what happened"

**Flashback (Natsume's POV)**

_I was resting on my bed, trying to go back to sleep when it felt cold all of the sudden. I opened my eyes and was about to yell, thinking it was Polka trying to annoy me. However, what I saw made me quickly jumped off the bed._

_It was Reo Sakura, leaning on the window , a smirk playing on his lips._

_"My, hello dear Natsume...so this is the boy that my brother had placed a curse on huh?" he said with a mocking tone._

_"What do you want?" I gritted my teeth on anger, my voice was dripping with hate, after all he is the one that put a curse on me and killed my parents._

_"My, my calm down kitty. I'm just here to visit my dear niece...now where is she?" Reo said, still wearing that annoying smirk, his fangs seen from the sides of his lips.  
_

_"No way! don't touch Mikan!"_

_"Aww...how sweet, trying to protect her huh?"_

_"Argh! Shut up!" I lunged forward, my fangs showed and my nails grew as I started to transform into a full vampire. Reo just stood there mockingly, and when I was close enough to hurt him, he suddenly dissapeared. I turned around quickly, just in time to see him trying to slash me across my stomach._

_I wasn't fast enough to dodge it._

_I fell on the ground in instant, blood flowing hard from my stomach and my transformation slowly beginning to undo itself._

_"Not so strong are you" Reo chuckled and kicked my side, making me cough out blood, while he just laughed again._

_"Well...I suppose I could just kill you now" he had his smirk back again, and slowly he neared his nails nearing my throat._

_Closer..._

_Closer... and_

_Thud! suddenly the door opened. I silently prayed that it wasn't Mikan, and we both turned around. My prayers wasn't heard however, when I saw Mikan, her hand covering her mouth and a broken bowl of soup laid on the floor._

_"Mikan run!" I yelled. She heard me and was about to turn away when Reo disapeared from next to me and appeared behind her in a flash. She gasped as Reo had his hand on her neck, choking her slightly._

_"Get away from her, let her go!" my anger was boiling, NO ONE is allowed to hurt Mikan damn it! I summoned my fire and command it to burn Reo, however as it circled him, it disapeared in an instant._

_"Well, I suppose I should go now, if you want your princess back, then come to this place" _

_Reo dropped a piece of paper in front of Natsume. He then walked to the window, Mikan still within his grip and jumped out the room before Natsume could do anything. _

_"I am so useless!" Natsume groaned, and his head hit the floor as the world around him turned to total darkness. _

**End of Flashback**

"Wait a second" Ruka suddenly said, catching the attention of the other people present.

"Why does he have fangs when he is not a demon?"

Hotaru and Yuka's face showed a little shock as the realization hit them. However, confusion was filling Natsume's mind.

"What do you mean?" he asked them.

Yuka who was silently cleaning his wound, handed him an old book. As he started to read, the discussion within the others started.

"How is it that he has demon powers?"

"Maybe Mikan's father was wrong?" asked Hotaru to Yuka. Yuka only shook her head sadly but firmly.

"No, he is human, I have actually met him ones and I'm pretty sure about that"

Hotaru sighed and Ruka just stood there silently. All were silent and thinking hard about all this puzzle pieces that doesn't seem to match.

**Meanwhile, with Mikan**

She had woken up in a dark place. Fear filled her mind. _What is she doing here? Where is Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and her mother?_ Her head felt like exploding and her throat hurt like hell. The only thing she remembered before falling unconcious was Natsume's scream and Reo's evil laugh.

The thought made her sat up at once.

_What happened to Natsume? is he alright? _

Mikan had saw the blood from his wound, and remembering it made her flinch. Mikan tried to stand up and look where she is now.

That was the moment she realised that her hands and feet are tied up.

"Hey, is she awake?" a voice spoke, scaring her in an instant. Mikan lay back down quickly and closed her eyes, praying in her mind that they will not realise that she is awake.

Footsteps could be heard to be coming towards her. Sweat dripped from her head like she was doing an excercise and her body was numb like stone.

"No she is not Sir"

Mikan sighed a little as the sounds of footsteps were going away. She opened her eyes a little, but still afraid to go anywhere.

"Sir Reo, who is this girl anyway" the same voice asked.

Mikan tried her hardest to listen.

" She is Mikan Sakura, the human that the Black Cat likes" the man called Reo answered.

"Who is this Black Cat Sir?"

"Natsume Hyuuga"

"Then what are we gonna do? wait for him to come?"

"Yes, however do not worry about it, as I have discovered the new power I have that you have witnessed and it will be used to kill him"

"Yes Sir"

"You shall die Black Cat, like what you did to my brother"

The voices stopped, and everything was silence once again.

_What is this power Reo is talking about?_ Mikan thought.

_Ahhh is is that demonic power?_ after all Otou-san's diary said that he is a human.

Ohh Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Mother...please be careful. Mikan prayed hard and silently sobbing, scared of what might happen to her and the people she loves.

**Back at the Sakura mansion**

"What do you think we should do now?" Ruka asked Hotaru.

"We go there of course Nogi, but first we have to come up with a plan" she answered.

"What plan?"asked a worried looking Yuka.

"Hey you three, how about including me in your conversation huh? I am still here you know" asked a irritated Natsume. His eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

"I know Hyuuga" answered Hotaru coldly. She was about to shoot him with her Baka Gun for annoying her but Ruka stopped her, saying that he is still wounded.

Hotaru shot Ruka instead.

"Well?" asked Natsume unpatiently.

"Hyuuga, give me the piece of paper" Hotaru commanded.

Natsume's frown increased, but he tossed the paper to the Ice Queen without saying anything.

'Warehouse, 16B, Seaside. Saturday, 5pm' was what written there.

"what a lame address" Hotaru said before throwing the paper away.

"Saturday huh? today is Monday, so we have 4 days to prepare" said Yuka.

"Yes and we are wasting time" Hotaru walked out of the room, towards her own room, thinking of a plan and working on her invention. Ruka followed her, and Yuka did the same, leaving Natsume alone in his... no Mikan and his room alone.

He sighed in annoyance. Alll he can do now is wait for Hotaru's plan and hope that he will be able to fight again by Saturday...

**There, another chapter done. Phew! I'm exhausted.**

**Sorry everyone, I wasn't able to update earlier. School have been really busy and I am not sure that I would be able to update soon either. **

**Also, sorry for the bad grammar, and if you have any question, please just ask me. **

**I also would like to thank all these people**

**Hanisakura**

**animechic12**

**MidnightDreamAngel**

**TheHeideePayas**

**Princess of Destruction99**

**HMVP**

**amanda :)**

**Michiroo15**

**sapphireangel09**

**natsume/yuki/kyo**

**ReVeaLxMeMoRiEs**

**Claire**

**Suikahime**

**AnimexoxoDesixoxoIcebabe**

**dbsgtfan2004**

**princessangel123**

**.Sympho.**

**hArajUku shOujo**

**OurBelovedx**

**natsumemikanlover**

**KamichamaJazzy-chan**

**babee-angel  
**

**lira191**

**and all those silent readers out there**

**Thank you so much for your support, and for reading this story! ^_^  
**


	8. Inventions

**Please Read and Review**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

Drop. Drop.

The rain drops outside the warehouse was able to wake up Mikan from her slumber. Carefully and as silent as possible, she sat up, and leaned on the cold wall. It was quite then, no sound was heard except of the raindrops and wind blowing outside. Mikan glanced at the only small window in the warehouse and saw the dark sky. _It's a full moon tonight _she thought as she stared at the moon. It was hard to do so however, as the window was small and the moon was slightly covered by dark clouds.

Mikan winced a little as she tried to make herself comfortable. Her wrist was numb and sore because of the tight rope and she could hardly move. Not to mention it was cold. She shivered and tried to bring her knees as close to her chin as possible. _They aren't even nice enough to give her a blanket_, she thought angrily.

Sighing slightly, Mikan was thinking about her mother and her friends at home. They must be worried...especially Natsume. The thought brought a small smile on her pink lips. She had overheard Reo and his men talking about the meeting on Saturday, and she really hope he doesn't push himself too far. She also can't wait to see them again...

Mikan decided to lay back on the ground as she was getting a little bit sleepy. So, with the moon as her light and raindrops as her lullaby, Mikan fell asleep.

Natsume was annoyed.

It's already Friday and he still isn't regaining his complete strength. Tomorrow is the day he have to save Mikan damn it!

He cursed again as he watched his fireball miss the bulls eye on the target he's been practicing with all day, and he's already exhausted after only 2hours of training.

"Natsume!"

Natsume turned his haad and saw his best friend, Ruka running up to him, his bunny safely sitting on his arms.

"Natsume come inside, Hotaru wants to talk to you" he yelled out, before turning back and running back inside the house.

Natsume sighed and slowly followed his best friend inside. As he stepped inside the house, he saw Yuka, Hotaru and Ruka seated at the living room. Hotaru was holding a box of what he guess to be full of her inventions, after all she had been spending her time inside her lab with Ruka of course. He smirked at the thought, Hotaru probably likes Ruka and Natsume knows that Ruka also has a thing for the Blackmailer Queen.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and sit down" Hotaru commanded, her voice emotionless as usual.

"Whatever" Natsume shrugged but he sat down anyway."

"Alright, I've been making new inventions that will help us tomorrow." Hotaru started and took out some earings. Ruka and Yuka looked closer, interested.

"First, this has a microphone. We can listen to what's happening with each other of we get seperated." Hotaru handed a small earing to both Ruka and Natsume who took them with questioning looks.

"And why is mine a black cat?"

"Hotaru, why is mine a rabbit?"

"Shut up you two"

Hotaru frowned and continued, she doesn't like wasting her time listening to idiotas. She took out some rings and handed one each to them.

"This is a barrier maker. Touch the diamond three times and it will make a barrier around you and whoever you're with as long as you hold hands with that person or something like that"

Ruka's diamond was yellow, Natsume's crimson, and Hotaru's purple.

"This last one is a bracelet that could turn into a weapon that suits your personality. Here touch that small button there and see what it turns out to be"

Hotaru handed them each one with the same colour and they pressed the button together. Hotaru's turned into a pack of daggers, Ruka's turn into bow and arrows and Natsume's turned into a flame sword. After admiring their weapons for a few minutes, they turned the weapons back into bracelets and wore them.

"Now, tommorow will probably be dangerous, that is why I want Yuka-san to stay here and help us look for any clue at all regarding Reo and the curse from Yukihara-san's notes. We will speak to you using the microphone and you could also listen to our conversations. But please don't leave the house, because I will be putting up a barrier around here" Hotaru explained and Yuka nodded.

"You two also be careful alright? especially you Hyuuga. I don't want you to get angry easily and dangers all of us alright?"

Natsume glared at Hotaru. She was annoying him, but he knows that she is right so he nodded.

"Well, now you all rest okay? after all it's dark already" Yuka stood up and smiled at them. Then slowly, the three teenagers stood up and walked to their rooms.

Creak~ Natsume opened the door to _their _room and entered. He placed the inventions on the table and laid on his bed. Natsume wanted to sleep because he was exhausted, but he could not help but felt lonely. He had no one to tease anymore, to say goodnight to and to hold in his arms. Oh how he missed her.

Sighing gently he stood up and walked over to her bed. He lifted the bright pink blankets and tucked himself in. Natsume doesn't like the girly colours, but it reminded him so much of her. As he laid on her pillow,he could still smell her strawberry scent filling it and that alone made him sigh.

Slowly as the night grows and the moon rose higher, Natsume fell into a beautiful dream, with her by his side.

**I'm sorry for not being able to update earlier. It's finally holiday, and I will do my best to update my stories as fast and as much as possible before school starts again.**

**Thank you very much to those who reads, reviews or even added my story to their favorite list. **

**I hope you like this chapter, and the next one will be the Rescue!**

**See you in the next chapter :)**


	9. The Battle

**Please Read and Review**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice**

"Argh!" Natsume screamed and crashed into the wall. He slid down, a trail of blood following and marking the white walls of the warehouse.

"Hahaha see? you can't defeat me Natsume!" Reo smirked and stood infront of Natsume. Reo had transformed into a full demon, although it was not clear what he is. He had black bat wings and fangs. He had claws like that of a fox and his eyes were blood red. It seems like he was a mix of a vampire and a fox demon.

"Shut up!" Natsume yelled and started charging again, his fire sword in hand.

"Fool" Reo smirked and stood in his fighting stance.

_Flashback_

_The day to save Mikan had finally arrived. The three teenagers came carefully, safely wearing Hotaru's inventions._

_When they entered the warehouse, they were greeted by Reo and about 50 of his men, also Mikan tied up infront of Reo. _

_Natsume could see her wrist were slightly bleeding because of the tightness of the rope that held her, and seeing that makes Natsume's blood boiled. _

_"My, my fired up aren't we?" Reo smirked. _

_"Shut your trap! now give me Mikan!" Natsume growled, unconciously turning into his full vampire form and fire danced on his palms dangerously. _

_"Now...why should I? she's such a cute girl don't you think...? so innocent...I wonder what her body will taste like" Reo smirked seeing as his plans had worked when he saw Natsume's dangerous glare. _

_Natsume's eyes were blood red, deeper thank his usual colour and it held a dangerous aura. His fangs grew longer and sharper as he growled and his nails also grew longer. His body was now on fire as Natsume was angered...even Ruka and Hotaru backed away a little from him. _

_"Curse you Reo!" Natsume lunged forward, and made the fire sword appear. Reo's men stood forward to hold him back, but Hotaru and Ruka took them on instead, leaving Reo all for him._

_However, as Natsumre nearly reached him, Reo suddenly dissapeared. _

_"Damn. Where are you!" he growled, his voice deeper and frightening. _

_"Right here" Reo appeared behind him and slashed Natsume with his claws and pushing him towards the wall. _

_End of Flashback_

Blood appeared from Natsume's back but he could not care less. All he care about was saving Mikan.

Speaking about Mikan, none of them realised, as they were all busy fighting that she was watching the fight with terrified eyes, especially when she saw blood on Natsume's back.

_Please...let me help them..someone help me please and give me strength to help my friends..._

Mikan pleaded in her heart. Slowly light surrounded her body and she felt her hands and legs finally freed from the rope that held her. Mikan stared at her hand suprised, as a ball of light was gathered there. Suprisingly when she thought of a weapon that she could use to help her friends, the ball of light turned into a staff. Mikan stared at it and caress the staff, amazed by the carving and wondered what she could use it as.

"Mikan?" Hotaru called out. She and Ruka had knocked all of the guards unconcious and stared at Mikan and the staff on her hand.

"What...how did you do that?"

Ruka and Hotaru rushed up to Mikan and hugged her, glad that she was alright.

However, their reunion were cut short as Reo finally noticed that Mikan is freed.

"Tch, damn how did that happen?" Reo glared at them and suddenly he raised his hands, as Hotaru and Ruka were seperated from Mikan and was covered by a barrier.

"Ruka! Hotaru!" Mikan and Natsume yelled.

Mikan turned her head and saw Natsume leaning on the wall bloodied.

"Natsume!" she yelled out, horrified by the amount of blood he's loosing.

"Hehehe...watch this Mikan" Reo suddenly and smiled evily. He raised his hand and ice appeared, flying towards Natsume who was now unconcious after being thrown to the wall the second time.

"No!" Mikan ran towards Natsume and stood infront of him. She closed her eyes as she saw the ice nears. Unconciously she activated the new power she had and her staff glowed brightly.

"What...?" Reo growled as he realised he was rooted to the ground, not able to move at all.

"MIKAN!" Hotaru and Ruka screamed, their face filled with horror as they saw the ice daggers pierced Mikan on her stomach. Her blood staining her dress.

"MIKAN!" another voice yelled out and Mikan turned around and saw Natsume awake and staring at her wide-eyed.

"I'm...glad...you're al...alright" she managed to say before passing out, her body falling backwards.

Luckily, Natsume caught her. However, he was in a very dangerous mood. Natsume was already in his vampire form, however seeing Natsume hurt made his blood boiled even more.

Natsume took out a green stone and pressed it against Mikan's stomach, letting the stone heals her wound by itself. Then, after setting her on the ground gently, Natsume stood up.

He turned towards Reo who shivered in fear.

Reo sweat dropped "Natsume…I gave you Mikan…now let me go…"

Natsume advanced as his entire body flamed up.

Reo became hysteric as he unleashed his strongest ice attack on Natsume, only to have Natsume melts them as if nothing happened.

"Damn! what the!" Reo tried to move away, but Mikan's new power had him rooted on the ground.

"You..." Natsume growled dangerously. "You and your brother killed my family, out a curse on me, and now...you hurt Mikan! I'm not gonna forgive you for that!"

"Natsume...please have mercy, I'll cure the curse but please let me live..." Reo pleaded.

Natsume didn't listen however and was about to release his fire on Reo when suddenly a pair of shaking hands held his arm.

"Natsume.. please stop, he's going to cure you and that's more than enough right? what use is it to kill him? it will just strengthen your guilt" Natsume turned and saw Mikan leaning on his back.

He gave a deep sigh and turn back to his human form.

"Fine. You're lucky that Mikan stopped me or else you would have died. Now, do what you said you will do and I will send you to my Auntie to be prisoned. And, don't even think about attacking her cause I will seal your powers" Natsume glared at him. He waved his hand towards Ruka and Hotaru, and the barrier disapeared.

While still shaking with fear, Reo muttered something and light surrounded Natsume. When it disapeared, Natsume realised that the curse is lifted, since he doesn't feel the pain he usually felt when using his powers too much.

After that, Natsume quickly sealed Reo's power and teleported him to his auntie back at the demon world.

"I'm glad that's over" Ruka suddenly said.

Natsume could only smile and hugged Mikan. He closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent. Mikan hugged him back and buried her head on his chest, while he was playing with her hair.

Both Ruka and Hotaru could only smile watching their bestfriends finally able to be together without getting hurt.

**The story has NOT ended. I still have more chapters to come (I'm not sure how many)**

**I hope you all like this chapter, and I'm sorry if you don't like it, because I'm not good at describing battle scenes. **

**Please read and review, Sayonara~ :)**


	10. School, good or bad?

**Please Read and Review. **

**I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

**"**Polka...Polka.. Oi! wake up"

Mikan rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned. Sitting up on her bed carefully, she caught a glimpse of Natsume standing besides her bed.

"How long do you plan to sleep little girl? we'll be late to school"

Mikan tried to process what he said, slowly...

School...Damn! School!

She jumped off her bed in an istant and ran towards the bathroom, after grabbing her uniform. She had forgotten that they were starting school again today.

After he heard the water tapping on the bathroom floor, Natsume chuckled. It was so her to forget when she was the most excited the other day.

Yes, he and Ruka are going to stay at Mikan and Hotaru's school, which is called Alice Academy.

It was all his auntie's decision.

**FLASHBACK**

_Two days had passed since we defeated Reo. Everything had practically gone back to normal, except that we still haven't figured out how Reo got his powers and if Mikan is a half-demon or not. All of us had been searching for an answer through Mikan's father's journals and Tsubasa and Misaki also helped using resources from the Demon world. _

_This morning, a call came. Seeing everyone else was not around, I stood up and picked up the phone. _

_Suprisingly, it was my auntie, the Queen of the Demon World.  
_

_"Good job Natsume, I'm glad your curse is broken" I could tell just from her voice that she was smiling. _

_"Thanks" was all I muttered. _

_"Well...since he's captured and all...would you and Ruka like to stay at the human world?" _

_I was shocked in an instant. She was letting us stay...I had thought that we had to go back, me being the prince and all. So, I was preparing a goodbye. _

_I couldn't express how happy I was at that moment. _

_"Fine" _

_My auntie chuckled. Somehow whe knew that despite of my cold voice, I was happy. _

_"Now, go and tell Ruka and may I speak with Yuka-san please? "_

_I called Yuka and handed the phone to her, then I walked towards the others who are walking around the garden._

_"Yo!" I called out. They all turned their heads towards me curiously, as I am not a person who usually starts a conversation. _

_"What is it Natsume?" Polka asked me. _

_"My auntie said that me and Ruka will keep attending your school...Polka" I said with a smirk._

_"Ahhhh Natsume!" she was about to hit me when she stopped and her expression changed. From annoyed into excitement. _

_"Wait, you're gonna stay my school? that means I could introduce you to Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan"she started to jump up at down, being so childish that I wondered if she really is 17 years old. _

_"Well, I better go now and start preparing out stuff. See ya Hyuuga, Baka" Hotaru took off, dragging Ruka with her. _

_"Yo polka." I called out, trying to catch her attention. _

_"What!" she yelled and glared at me with her big brown eyes that twinkled under the sunshine. _

_"Let's go and help Yuka prepare, strawberries" I whispered and smirked as I watched her expression hardened and her eyes widened. Quickly, I walked away just before she exploded. _

_"NATSUME!"_

**End of Flashback**

"Baka Hurry up!"

"Gomen...gomen" Mikan appeared from the stairs, her hair tied up in a braided ponytail. She was wearing a white blouse and red plated skirt that reached up to her mid-thigh. A red tie with a small pin at the edge of it hanged down from her collar, added with the black vest. She also wore a white high socks that goes halfway her legs and a black ballet shoes.

"What took you so long baka?" Hotaru asked. Standing up from her seat, she carried her bag around her shoulder and walked towards the door. After saying goodbye to her mother, Mikan followed her, and found Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume waiting besides the gate.

"Hurry up you slowpoke" This time Natsume shouted, while ruffling his already messy hair.

"Coming!" Mikan ran towards them, and togeter they walked towards their school.

Natsume was wearing a white short-sleeved top with two of the first buttons undone, showing his chest slightly. A red tie hanged loosely from his collar, and he wore a long checkered-red pants. He wore the black jumper, but he rolled up the sleeves up high, and with his messy raven hair, he completed his bad-boy look.

Ruka was wearing practically the same thing as Natsume, but he wore everything properly. His hair was nicely done, and his tie, tied properly around his collar. Ruka was giving off the good-boy look.

Hotaru wore the same thing as Mikan, without the vest. She wore it perfectly too. It would have given her a good-girl look if it wasn't because of the Baka Gun she carried with her eveywhere.

As they walked, everyone stared at them. However only Ruka seems to notice that. Natsume, being Natsume doesn't care, Mikan was busy screaming at Natsume, and Hotaru was busy on her phone. Leaving only Ruka to feel uncomfortable with the stares.

"Uhh..guys, let's walk faster, ok?" He suggested and fasten his pace.

* * *

"Natsume-sama!"

"Ruka-kun~"

"AHHHH!"

Those were the screams they heard as they entered their class that day. The members of Natsume&Ruka FanClub ran towards the two boys, offering flowers and chocolates.

"STOP!" a shout was heard and the girls stopped screaming. Then, from behind them appeared Luna Koizumi, the leader of the fan club.

"As the leader, I have the privilage to give my chocolates first" she said with her slutty voice. She offered her flowers and winked at the two boys who looked horrified and disgusted.

And just like that, the flowers was on fire.

"AHH!" Luna screamed and dropped the flowers on the ground.

"Natsume!" Mikan stood infront of him and scolded him.

"You shouldn't be mean to girls like that! you insensitive jerk" Mikan yelled out.

"Hn" was Natsume's only answer as he walked towards his seat. However, he couldn't brush out the thought that Mikan might have hated him. His expression had a bored and grim look, but his thought was all on the loud, bubbly girl who just got hit by Hotaru's Baka Gun once again.

As he watched the scene, he couldn't help but chuckled at her childish behaviour. He stopped however, when he felt someone staring at him. Natsume turned to his left and saw Ruka smiling at him, almost teasingly.

"What?" he growled, but Ruka just laughed and turned back towards the front, after replying with a "Nothing".

And right at that moment, the teacher, Narumi-sensei entered, wearing pink-frilly clothes and greeting the students with a loud-chirpy voice.

Natsume resisted the thought to burn him, as Narumi paced around the classroom, calling the student's name, one by one.

Thus, the class has begun.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume were now walking home, side by side. Ruka and Hotaru walked ahead, arguing something about blackmailing.

The day hadn't been so good for Natsume. He had to listen to Narumi talked for hours, with that stupid voice of his, about stuff that he already knows. Not to mention, the fan-girls, especially Luna Koizumi was following him and Ruka al around, offering gifts which he burned everytime. Natsume and Ruka had to spend their break time hiding from the fan-girls, which was nearly the entire female students in the school.

"Ahh that was fun wasn't it?" Mikan asked Natsume who walked besides her, his lips formed a deep frown.

"Sure. With the fact that the fan-girls were trying to molest me the whole day, it was REALLY fun" Natsume said sarcastically, emphasising on the word 'really'.

Mikan, being the naive, slow girl she is, didn't get his sarcasm.

"I knew you had fun" Mikan answered happily, with a satisfied smile.

All Natsume could do was sigh at how stupid this girl could be.

"Whatever. Hurry up Polka, Ruka and Imai are already inside your house"

"Hey Natsume, wait up! and don't call me Polka!" she yelled and ran after him.

* * *

"Okaa-san, Tadaima" Mikan greeted as she entered her house. When she and Natsume entered the living room, they were suprised to see Tsubasa and Misaki inside. Well, more like Mikan was suprised to see them there, Natsume only had his normal, expressionless face.

"Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai, you're back!" Mikan went to hug her two most favorite senpai.

"Mikan chan, I'm glad you're alright. I heard Natsume-kun has been taking good care of you huh?" Misaki said sweetly but winked at Natsume teasingly, who had a few tints of red on his cheek.

"Yeah. Listen, Mikan...we might have the answer for your power and also Reo's" Tsubasa suddenly butted in, and gestured Mikan and Natsume to sit across them. Hotaru, Ruka and Yuka were already sitting there. They were waiting for Mikan and Natsume to arrive, because they had taken quite long to get back to the Sakura Residence.

Too busy flirting with each other obviously.

"Okay. Mikan-chan...listen carefully alright?"

Mikan nodded, and Misaki took out a thick old book from her bag, and opened it into a certain page...

**Hehehe sorry...I just had to stop there :P**

**I wanted to thank**

akadabra-kaching

Sakura Breeze

the-writing-vampire

**Kylee-cat**

**and also everyone else who read and reviewed this story. **

**Thank you so much for reading it up to this far, I reallhy hope you like this chapter. **

**Well, see you in the next chapter, where Mikan's and Reo's powers is going to be revealed.**

**Jaa-ne~ ^_^**

**Japanese vocabulary**

**san-a suffix used for respect to people that are older than the speaker, or people you've just met. In Japan, when you just met someone, it is polite to call them with their last name and followed by 'san'. eg- Yuka-san/ Sakura-san.**

**chan-a suffix used with people who are familiar with each other. Usually used on girls. **

**Gomen- Sorry.**

**Baka- Stupid or Idiot.**

**sama- a suffix that's used for someone the speaker really respected or admire. Usually used on people that are older. **

**Sensei-Teacher.**

**Okaa-san- Mother.**

**Tadaima-I'm home. A greeting used when you arrive at home. Usually the people at hom replies with 'Okaeri' which means 'Welcome home'. **

**Jaa ne- See you.**

**Review please~**


	11. Together

**I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

**"**Look here"

Misaki opened the book until about the middle. She then turned the book around and let Mikan and Natsume who were siting on the other side, seen it.

Mikan tilted her head forward and read the top line of the diary entry.

_29th October xxxx_

_I have found out recently that there is a possibility of the child of a human and demon to have a demon power. It has happened a long time ago and the child appeared to be even stronger than his demon parent. _

_I do not know if this is true or not for I have not seen or sense any power coming from the child she beared. However from the research it did say that their powers might come either early in his/her life or later on. This hardly happens for hardly no demon marries a human and no definite research has ever been done. _

Mikan stopped reading and looked up, meeting the gaze of her mother and her friends. Her heart were beating furiously and her head throbbed with questions.

Does she also have the demon powers? is she like Natsume?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Natsume spoke up.

"So...you're saying that Polka here might be a half-demon?" he said with a motionless tone, as if he didn't care at all.

Tsubasa chuckled awkwardly at his choice of nickname for Mikan, but answered him nonetheless.

"Yes. We have discussed this and we all came into an agreement for Mikan to train her powers. That way she would be able to control it and it wouldn't go berserk. I'll put up a barrier around the house so that no one else would feel, hear or see what we'll be doing"

The others nodded in agreement.

Mikan sighed and stood up.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" she said cheerfully, and while dragging Hotaru, she ran to the back garden, leaving everyone else behind.

"Well...you all go and train Mikan, I'll be making lunch for you all okay?" Yuka said cheerfully. As Mikan's mother she had taken the news very gently, as she was neither shocked or afraid. Well, maybe that's because she had married a demon afterall. Yuka left the room, closing the door behind her carefully, leaving Natsume, Misaki,Tsubasa and Ruka in the room.

Misaki also stood up and while cheerfully saying "Come on let's go already! don't waste my time!" she dragged Ruka with her to where Mikan and Hotaru are, this time leaving only Natsume and Tsubasa.

Natsume was about to leave as well, but as he stood up, Tsubasa grabbed his wrist.

"What?" he glared at Tsubasa.

"Natsume" Tsubasa started, "I have something to talk to you about"

His voice was not cheerful like he usually is. It was serious, with tints of concern.

'"Fine. Make it quick" Natsume snarled and sat back down. He had a suspicion of what Tsubasa want to talk to him about. And if he's right, he's not going to be very patient.

"It..it's about your thrist" Tsubasa sighed and decided to try telling him in the most gentle way he can. Although he's not sure if it would make a difference.

" You are a vampire, and vampires needs blood to drink. But as Ruka've informed me, you haven't been drinking any blood since that first day you arrived here. I take it you've been taking those pills?"

Natsume grunted a "Hn" annoyed that his secret had gone out that easily.

"The queen is concerned about you Natsume, she ordered me to tell you to stop taking those pills and drink actual blood. Afterall, you know what the side effects are right?"

Again Natsume just grunted in annoyance. He had known this since he was small, his parents had warned him about it, and he knew the risk of taking it. He could not stop himself from drinking her blood when he first arrived, since he had missed her so. But as time passed, his guilt deepened. He was really aching to drink it again, but he tried stopping himself, not wanting to hurt her.

"Natsume?"

"Yes baldy, I heard you. Listen what I do is none of your concern. Tell Auntie that I will be alright and I'll drink when I want to"

with that Natsume left and slammed the door closed, making Tsubasa smirked and sighed.

"As I've thought it didn't work at all. Man Natsume, you're such a thick-headed person"

Tsubasa chuckled. His laugh echoed in the room, and he could faintly hear Mikan screaming outside, either from practicing or being annoyed by Natsume.

Knowing Natsume he was sure it was the second one.

* * *

The moon had appeared for the day has changed into night. The bright sky with clouds were replaced with dark night sky with bright stars decorating it. The moon shone in it's fullest moment. High and bright, it's light illuminating the earth.

In a room a boy laid on his bed, he was sweating and breathing heavily. He haven't had any sleep that night, for his thirst was blinding all his senses. He glanced to his right where the girl laid peacefully. Her breathing was even, suggesting that she was fast asleep.

He stared at her doll like face. Her lips formed a smile and her eyelids were closed, hiding her hazel eyes from view. Her long brunnete hair ascended to her waist, spreading on her pillow messily. She gave a sigh unconciously and he wondered what kind of dream she was having.

A sharp pain on his heart disturbed him, and he sat up on his bed, trying his hardest not to cough, as he might wake the sleeping girl.

But to no avail he coughed, as the pain was unbearable and he quickly opened the top drawer besides his best and grabbed a container with red and white pills inside.

He was about to take it but coughed again instead and blood splattered all over his bed. When he heard a soft gasp, he then knew the girl was not asleep anymore.

"Natsume? are you okay?" she asked. He heard her asked.

She had stood up from her bed and is now besides him, rubbing his back.

"What is that Natsume?" he glanced at her and saw that she was pointing at the pills he was holding.

_Damn it _he cursed under his breath. ~Sigh~ no point on hiding it anymore.

"These...are blood pills. It gives us, vampires blood so that we won't die of thirst, But drinking it has a side-effect, the vampire would be very weakened and would cough out blood, as long as he/she's taking these pills"

He let go of the pills and laid on his bed, his crimson eyes bore into her hazel ones, which had concern swirling all over it.

"Then...why, why did you take it?" her voice was quiet and strained, and he could see droplets of tears flowing down her cheek.

"Why Natsume! why didn't you just ask me? I would gladly give you my blood" her watery eyes stared at his wide crimson ones. Unconciously, he brought his hand forwards and brushed the tears away from her face.

"Because...I will just hurt you" he answered weakly. Her heart broke, hearing his usually rough and dark voice so weak and soft.

Gathering her courage, she wiped her tears away and helped him sit up. She took the pills away from him and glared.

"You will drink my blood now, and for the days to come. I believe you won't hurt me and I don't want to see you in pain." she commanded him loud and clear.

"But..." he was about to protest but she put her finger on his lips and shushed him.

"No buts, now hurry up! I wanna sleep again"

she leaned forward and hugged him, placing his head on her shoulder. She could hear him breathing heavily again, although it sounds like he wasn't in pain, but excitement. She closed her eyes and waited, waited for him to sink his fangs deep inside her.

He twitched every now and then uncomfortable of the sweet scent that kept on bugging him. She really had a sweet scent, and having it filling his nostrils made his throat burned with thirst.

Then, not being able to hold on, he let go of all his thought of what is right or wrong. All that matters to him now was her blood. He quickly swapped them around and pinned her on his bed's headboard. He let go of his senses and let the monster in him take over.

He licked her neck and sank his fangs in her neck. She let out a gasp and he let out a moan.

Her blood was so delicious, and after not drinking it for awhile, his vampire instincts wanted him to drink it all up. But his heart stopped him, he regained his control and he drank carefully and just enough to quench his thirst.

When his fangs entered her neck, she did not know what to feel. She was feeling a bit of pain, because his fangs had obviously ripped her skin, and it was sharp. But she also felt a tint of pleasure, of ecstasy she could not describe. It felt like being kissed by him.

A moment later he took his fangs out carefully and licked her wounds, making it closed slowly. After he was done, he leaned on his headboard besides her, his bangs covering his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently, her fingers brushing his bangs away, showing his crimson eyes.

It was full of guilt and regrets.

"I...I'm a monster. Why are you staying by my side?" he whispered, his tone full of shame. He was furious, angry of what he had done to her.

Annoyed, she grabbed his cheeks with both her hands and made him face her, their eyes staring at each other.

"You are not a monster. If you are a monster, you wouldn't have saved me, and I...I stayed because you're precious to me and that I ...love you" she said the last part softly. Her cheeks were deep red now, making her look more adorable than ever to his eyes.

"You...you're not afraid of me?"

When she shook her head, he quickly hugged her. She was the first human that ever accepted him like that, and probably the only one. She filled his mind all the time, and she was the only reason he regreted being a vampire. Before, he did not care, and he would drink anyone's blood. Not until she came.

"Thank you. I love you too" he stared at her eyes and then he leaned forward. His lips nearing her, their forehead already touching. She closed her eyes then, and moments later their lips met.

They brushed their lips gently, savoring the moment. Both were thinking how good it felt, and they didn't want to stop. But they had to breathe.

Breathing heavily they parted and stared at each others eyes once again. Then they laid on his bed. She didn't bother to went to her own, for she was content in sleeping by his side.

"Good night Natsume" she whispered before closing her eyes and falling into dreamworld.

"Good night...Mikan" he whispered back, kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, joining her.

**Hehe, sorry everyone for not updating for a long time. I haven't had time to update, for I was busy doing other things. **

**Sorry once again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Also thank you for those who had reviewed, I'm really glad you like my story. **

**Please continue to read it and review too, see you next time~**


	12. Calm before the storm

**Hello everyone! Finally I updated again...hehe sorry~**

**I really hoped that you like this chapter and thank you for reading it. **

**I also would like to thank**

**Stara-chi- thank you for your idea. I decided to use it although I'm not sure if it's like what you expected. **

**AliceNadeshiko**

**luckystar14**

**pretty kamboj**

**Sakura Breeze**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, you made me really happy. **

**Enjoy! (hopefuly)**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

**Oh and just so you're not confused, the day in the story is Saturday, so they don't have school. (I know they probably have schools on Saturday in Japan but oh well) **

**They went to school on Friday for something like a introduction day, so their learning actually starts on Monday. **

* * *

When Mikan fell asleep she didn't think that this will happen.

What happened you ask? well let me tell you...

**Flashback Mikan's P.O.V**

_I had woken up this morning when a slight sun ray came through the black curtains. I opened my eyes slowly and nearly cried out when I saw Natsume's face infront of mine. Luckily I remembered what happened. I felt heat risen up my cheeks as I remembered the event that unfold yesterday. After I gave Natsume my blood, I had fallen asleep with him besides me. I did remember someone's arm around me before I went to dreamland._

_When I awoke he was still asleep, for his eyes were hidden behind his eyelids, and his breathing was even and steady. _

_Well that was what I thought._

_I was about to touch his cheeks when his eyes snapped open, with crimson eyes gazing at me. His eyes seemed strange, dazed like. It was not the usual cold crimson eyes he held._

_"Natsume, are you okay?" I asked him._

_He didn't answer me and sat up, groaning as he held his head. Concerned I shifted closer to him and touched his forehead. It was as hot as a frying pan._

_"Oh my gosh you have a high fever!"_

_Worried, I jumped up and literally ran towards the kitchen and got a bowl of water and a handkerchief. Then I rushed back to our room and entered. _

_When I entered, Natsume was lying on his back, half naked! Oh my gosh, when did he take off his shirt?_

_I shrugged off the thought when I realised that he was sweating even more, and I quickly placed the wet handkerchief on his forehead. When it touched his skin, his eyes opened and gazed at me. _

_"Mikan?"_

_Oh my gosh, the way he said my name made me blush instantly. What is so different with him today?_

_"Ye..yes?"_

_I didn't realise he had sat up and was so close to my face. His pale hands touched my cheek and I nearly jumped in suprise._

_"uhh...Na...Natsume?"_

_"Mikan"_

_"UMPF!"_

_The next thing I knew, his lips was on mine firmly, stroking it gently. My eyes widened in suprised and all my conscience left me. All I knew was that Natsume Hyuuga, a vampire that had just confessed last night, is now kissing me. _

_I didn't know what to feel. _

_"Na..." I breathed out. I parted from his lips and took a gulp of air, but not long until he captured it again. _

_"Natsume!" This time I pushed him away and he landed on the bed quite roughly. _

_"I..I'm sorry!" _

_My apology was useless though, since he was now unconcious._

_And I was left wondering what had just happened. _

**End of Flashback**

That's what happened in the morning. And now, Mikan is sitting on the living room, asking Hotaru and Ruka about Natsume. Speaking about him, Natsume is still asleep on his bed, sleeping peacefully.

"What do you mean it always happened?" Mikan asked, or rather, yelled.

Hotaru and Ruka covered their ears, annoyed.

"Baka, shut up. Auntie Yuka trusted us to take care of this place, don't make me destroy it because I'm annoyed" Hotaru said, veins appearing on her head.

"So..Sorry" Mikan apologized. "So Ruka-pyon, what do you mean it always happened?"

Ruka sighed. "You see Mikan, this happened once when he was small. He refused to drink blood because he was sulking and so after 3 days, he was starving. Then, his mother got angry and forced him to drink her blood. He did, but then the day after he fell sick. His parents were worried and stayed with him the whole time, waiting for him to wake, and when he did, just like what happened, he kissed his mother. It wasn't because she's his parent or anything, he was in daze and it was like his sign of thanks for not letting him starved. The second time it happened, it was with me" Ruka suddenly shudders.

"Again he refused to drink because he was annoyed and was starving. I forced him to drink my blood, and then...well it happened again. Luckily he only kissed me on the cheek though" Ruka sighed a breath of relief.

Suddenly Mikan laughed out loud and Hotaru snickered. Ruka looked up at them and glared.

"It's not funny!" he growled, though his cheeks were flaming red.

"Haha I could imagine your face Ruka-pyon" Mikan teased him.

"I'm suprised you're still friends with him" Hotaru said.

"Oh shut up" Ruka said annoyed. Who knew the shy boy could be fierce when he wanted to? although he still could not level with Hotaru or Natsume. Heck not even Mikan when she's angry.

"Anyway, just leave him. He will recover soon" he told her.

"Ahh now I remembered. We have to train your powers again Mikan " Hotaru told her.

"Ah okay" Mikan answered " But where's Tsubasa senpai and Misaki senpai?" she asked.

"Tsubasa and Misaki were called by the queen and they returned to the demon world. They said they'll return as soon as possible."

"Okay then, let's practice!"

The three of them head out to the garden to practice. The sick vampire was still sleeping soundly in their room and the sun was shining brightly. It seem like a peaceful day, like nothing could go wrong.

But then, it was more like a calm before the storm.

In matter of seconds, suddenly Misaki and Tsubasa appeared in front of them, teleported from the demon world.

Their face looked stunned and worried, beads of swear trailing down their faces.

"What wrong senpai?" Mikan asked. They had gotten used with the two appearing suddenly but they could not help but worry.

"Reo..." Tsubasa breathed out.

"He escaped from prison"


	13. New Alliance

I really hoped that you like this chapter and thank you for reading it.

**I also would like to thank**

**Kylee-cat**

**Akemipurple**

**pretty **

**and everyone else who review or read this story**

**Thank you so much~**

**Enjoy! (hopefuly)**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**

* * *

**

**Mikan's P.O..V**

The silence and tension were defeaning me.

We all sat at the living room, even Natsume. He still looked a bit sick to me, but he was pulling the tough act again. After Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai alerted us, we quickly gathered everyone in thr living room, and increased the barrier outside 3 times stronger.

I could feel everyone's emotion at that moment. Hotaru was silent. Not the cold and blackmailing type she usually has, but the I am so gonna kill the person that messes with us type. Yeah you got it, it was even scarier. Misaki and Tsubasa-senpai had worry written all over their face, they were sitting straight. Serious and alert.

Natsume was...well he was just as usual. Silent, cold, acting tough. Trust Natsume to keep his facade in such a serious condition.

"uh hm" Tsubasa cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Tell me kage. How did _he_ manage to escape?" Hotaru's voice gave me the chills, and I'm sure Tsubasa-senpai felt it too.

"Well ...Misaki and I went to the Queen's throne after she called us. Then, she told us the bad news. "

"She said that just last night, she and her guards went to the prison to ask Reo questions" Misaki said. "To find that his prison was empty"

"But how could he escape? the prison's barriers and guards are one of the most strongest" Ruka argued. He looked suprised beyond the world, left me wondering how strong the security is there.

"We don't know either" Tsubasa-senpai sighed.

"I thought Hyuuga sealed his powers" Hotaru asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

"I did" Natsume answered. "However, I turned his power into a stone and send it to my Auntie. Hearing that he escaped,I take it that the stone is gone isn't it?" he asked the two senpais.

"Yes" they both answered.

"So that explain one puzzle..." I talked this time. I was so curious and confused. " But still how could he take the stone away from the Queen's grasp?"

Tsubasa senpai fidgeted on his seat. He looked nervous, worried and annoyed at the same time. So many emotions from everyone.

"We found out that only the Queen's most trusty servants could come inside the throne room or any room for that matter. And so, we concluded that there's a traitor from inside"

"And have you found this person?" Natsume asked. He reminded me of a king asking questions to his servants. As expected from the Prince of the Demon world.

"No. But everyone in the palace are doing their best as we speak" Misaki-senpai answered. I felt that I didn't belong here. They talked like they were in a very important meeting, not that I'm saying it's not important. But it was totally different from their usual behaviour.

I heard Natsume sighed.

"Alright. Go and attend my auntie, help her in anyway you can. We will train Mikan as much as possible so that we will be prepared. Report every news to me straight away" he ordered. Misaki and Tsubasa-senpai nodded and dissapeared. I gaped in suprise. I could feel such strong authority from Natsume, so strong that I think I would not be able to defy him even if I wanted to. He even said my name!

"You" he glared at me. "Stop pacing out. Get out there and train now" he ordered.

Not even saying anything, I stormed out with Ruka and Hotaru on my tails.

* * *

"Again" his arrogant voice commanded.

It was the thousandth time that he told me to do it again. I was practicing on summoning elements. Hotaru and Ruka found out by research that I have a power of a magician. The demons believed that magicians are humans who were thought magic by the demons. And so, me being a half demon, explained that I also have that power somehow. There are 5 main elements that I have to controld. Ice, Fire, Wind, Water and Earth. Natsume and Ruka both already mastered all these elements and so they are helping me control it.

Well if you could call Natsume's rude comments helping. Hotaru was watching from under the tree, fiddling with her inventions.

"Mikan-chan you have to calm down" Ruka told me. Clear your mind and imagine a flower field or something. Then, call them, but don't command it. Trees are a gentle and most easiest element, but they tend to not answer if you command them" he demonstrated.

I nodded and did as he said. I calmed myself and closed my eyes. I imagined a flower field that me, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka went to as a child and I felt some strange feeling in me. Gently I called out to the trees, taking care not to command them as Ruka said, but asked them. And at that moment I felt a strange power rushing through me, and the trees felt like they were growing inside me. I gripped my staff harder on my right hand and said in a clear voice.

"Earth"

Opening my eyes, I nearly jumped in shock when I saw a small plant flying on top of my palm. I gasped in suprise and glanced at Ruka who smiled.

"Good job" he said. "Just tell them to dissapear and they will" I did as he said and the plant dissapeared.

"Not bad for an idiot" Natsume smartly retorded. Oh I felt like hitting him on the head.

"Now" he turned serious again. "The next element is Water. They are shy, and they could hurt you if you're not careful"

Gulping, I listened to his instructions carefully before I continued with my practice.

* * *

Hours passed, and I had progressed. I managed to control all of the elements except for one, Fire. It was the toughest and hardest out of all. It was also Natsume's best element.

I suppose it's true when Ruka said that someone's strongest element is based on their personality.

Ruka's is Water, shy like he is. Natsume's is Fire, strong and ruthless. And mine is Wind, gentle but strong when needed. If Hotaru could control them as well, I was sure that it'll be Ice.

I concentrated again. I felt the Fire's power and I remembered what Natsume said.

_"Fire has a strong personality. When you call, the element's guardian will come and test whether you're worthy or not. Answer carefully" _

A element guardian is the guardians that controls and balances the elements. They appear in different form to other people and has different personalities. When you summon them completely, they will appear and aid you in battle.

For Earth, my guardian is a lion. Water is a water dragon. Wind is a fairy and Ice is an ice queen.

I mentally nodded and just after that, still closing my eyes, I saw a fire phoenix infront of me. The phoenix was beautiful. Fur red, fire dancing on the phoenix's feathers and head lifted up, tall and mighty.

**"Are you the one that summoned me?"** The phoenix spoke.

Gulping down my fear, I answered.

"Yes. I come to ask whether you will help me in battles"

The phoenix stared at me with it's red eyes.

**"And why do you want this power of mine?"**

I pondered then. Why do I want it? I was just a normal girl, until I met him. I remembered the times we spent together and the confession he made not long ago. Then I knew why.

"Because I want to protect those people important to me" I answered. Confident.

I saw the phoenix smiled slightly.

**"Very well, I will aid you. Just call and I will appear, my name is Vynx"**

the phoenix bowed at me and dissapeared. I opened my eyes straight away and was greeted by my friends faces.

"Fire" I gently said and soon enough, a small fire danced on top of the tip of my finger.

Happy and amazed, Ruka jumped and hugged me. Though he quickly let go when Natsume fake coughed.

"Hehe sorry..." Ruka stutered. "Congratulations anyway Mikan-chan. That will be all for today, we'll continue tomorrow"

and so we walked back to the house. Ruka and Hotaru ahead, me and Natsume followed behind.

"Oi Polka"

I glared at him. Really, when will he stop calling me with that stupid nickname?

"What?" I growled, annoyed.

he stared at me and opened his mouth slightly, attempting to say something. It looked like something stopped him though for he closed it again and walked away with a stern "Nothing".

"Eh?" I stood, mouth gaped open surprised. I was sure I must have looked like a freaking fish.

"Hurry up stupid fish, it's cold"

Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought I looked like a fish. Running quickly, I caught up with Natsume and hit his head with my fist. He looked annoyed straight away, and started chasing me...

* * *

"Hey, why did you release me?" Reo Sakura asked, the figure who stood in the darkness.

"Because I want to kill every royal family, especially Natsume Hyuuga" the voice answered, his voice hard and husky.

"Why?" Reo asked, confused.

"Revenge" was all he said, his lips widened in a scary smirk, though hidden by the darkness of the place.

Reo weighed his options. What should he do? if he tries to attack them again, he was positive that Natsume would kill him. But then, does he know what this person would do if he refuse to help? apparently know. Sighing, he nodded and followed the man to wherever he's taking him.

And thus, a new alliance was formed.

**Please Review, thank you~**


	14. Kuonji Hyuuga

**I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

"Ouch! Natsume, slow down damn it!"

"Shut up Polka, we're hurrying you know!"

"I know, but you're making me feel sick!"

"Hey, don't you dare vomit in my car!

"Argh! Slow down!"

What's happenning? Well...Natsume, me, Ruka, and Hotaru are on our way to a place in Nagoya. 2 days ago, a letter mysterioudly arrived in our front door. The letter said that we are to go to the 'Fountain of Truth' in Nagoya. It also said that if we didn't come, they would come and kill my mother. We knew it was Reo and another person, but we didn't know who this other person was. We did have suspicions that it's all a trap...however, I could not just wait for my mother to be killed.

And so, here we are travelling.

Apparently, we're in 2 seperate cars. Hotaru and Ruka were behind us while me and Natsume lead the way.

But seriously, the way Natsume is driving right now, makes me feel that roller coaster are way better...

yeah, that bad.

Anyway, we have been in the road for 1 full day and according to that perverted fox, we would arrive at Nagoya in about 6 hours.

I didn't really mind but the only thing is...I don't know if I can stay in a car that Natsume's driving, for even another hour.

Oh God, please help us...me especially.

* * *

"Ugh...I DONT want to be in a car where Natsume's driving...EVER AGAIN!"

"Yes yes, we quite get that baka...just hurry up and finish "

We had just arrived in Nagoya and guess what? as soon as we stopped, I ran to the nearest toilet and vomited. Ugh, stupid Natsume. And what did he say when I told him it's all his fault?

_"Not my fault that you can't handle the intensity of my driving. The fact that I am fine means that only bakas couldn't handle it"_

Argh that arrogant jerk!

Anyway, I quickly cleaned myself and went with Hotaru outside. Ruka and Natsume were waiting in a cafe, drinking hot chocolate.

"Oi, the baka is done" Hotaru caught up their attention as we walked in.

I could see Ruka look at me with concerned eyes, while Natsume was smirking all the way. Really, I sometimes think that all my misfortune are done by him purposely.

"Are you alright Mikan-chan?" he asked politely with a concerned smile. As he asked, I head a snort coming from Natsume's direction.

Trying to ignore him, I answered. "Yeah, just fine..thanks Ruka-pyon"

"Hn, whatever. Let's go already...we don't have time" Natsume answered instead, glaring at Ruka. Really, what's his problem?

"Alright alright..." Ruka sighed, running his finger through his blonde,silky hair.

"Let's go before Natsume burn me" he stood up.

"Wait" I stopped him. "How will we go there without being noticed?" I asked, concerned. They're obviously aren't planning to go in through the front door announced right?

Right?

"Through the front door of course baka"

Or not.

"But, they'll notice us!" I gasped.

"Well...what's the point?" I saw him shrugged. "They'll notice us anyway, might as well save our powers for something more important" he answered arrogantly.

Although I could see his point, I still could not believe that we're going against our enemy head on like that.

Sighing, I glared at him as much as I can. "If we're getting killed because of this, I am gonna drag you to the depths of hell myself"

* * *

The trip wasn't long, 10 minutes and here we are.

From the name, I had thought that the meeting place was a fountain or something along those lines...but I guess I was wrong.

The 'Fountain of Truth' is actually a name of a church.

How ironic. We're going to fight demons, have demons as allies, inside God's house.

Can anything be more messed up?

"Hey, we are NOT gonna fight in there are we?" I asked, emphasising my point. I wasn't a totally religious person, but I still felt it's wrong. It's God's house for the love of...okay I'll stop. It's just that I don't want to have it wrecked because of us.

"No choice Polka, let's go" the oh so arrogant pervert answered. Ugh, I swear one day I'm gonna make him taste hell.

One day...

We walked up the huge stairs that led to the front of the church. The church was big, probably one of the biggest building I've seen in my life. It stood tall and mighty, the cross sign glittered under the sunlight. As we faced the golden door, I gulped. This is it, we're going to fight again...and this time, I'm going to use my powers.

Creak~

The door creaked as Natsume pushed it open. I peeked a little but could hardly make out anything. The inside was dark and quiet, as if no one had ever been there for a long time. Glancing at the cross sign again, I silently prayed to God to help us get out of this alive, before I followed the others inside.

As soon as I closed the door behind me, the lights litted up. A hand automatically raised to cover my eyes, wincing slightly at the sudden brightness. When I had gotten used to it, I moved it away and looked around the church.

It was just like any ordinary church but bigger. Rows of seats painted in brown trailed from the back of the room to the front. A space was given in the middle, with red carpet over it for when the priest walk in during a mass. As I glanced up, I noticed a kind of balcony like, with similar type of seats. I say the church can fit about 200 people. At the front was the rectangular shaped table, and a statue of Jesus behind it. I looked around again, amazed, when suddenly I felt a breath on my neck.

"Nice of you to join us" the voice spoke and instantly I jumped back.

The others turned around too, instantly armed. Natsume pulled me behind him, using his body to guard me from Reo.

"What are you doing?" growled Natsume, glaring daggers towards him. "I didn't kill you so that you could learn to be someone better but here you are again?" his voice sounded like ice, like knives piercing through the air.

"Well it was not my choice" Reo answered. "This man here freed me, so the least I could do is repay him"

As he said that, another man appeared from behind him. Seeriously, how could I not notice him before?

"Yes, you better Reo" the man answered. His voice sent shivers down my spine. It was like a snake, preparing to eat his prey.

"Who are you?" Ruka asked out loud. His voice showed no hestitation or fear, and I admired that.

"aww..." the man smirked, faking his voice to a sad like tone. "Don't you remember me...Natsume Hyuuga?" he asked, staring at Natsume with his dark, black eyes.

"No way in hell!" Natsume yelled back. "Who the heck are you and what do you want with us?"

The man smirked again.

"Ahhh I see Ioran had not told you about me"

Although I didn't know who that is, I felt Natsume winced, and predicted that it was someone close to him.

"That's mean of him not to tell his son about his uncle"

Ahhh I see...Ioran is Natsume's father, and this man is...wait! This man is Natsume's uncle! Shock appeared on my face, and I knew even Natsume was suprised, Ruka too.

"My uncle?"

"Yes, my name is Kuonji...Kuonji Hyuuga, nice to meet you."

"If..If..you are truly Natsume's uncle..." my voice trembled with slight fear and shock. "Then why do you want to kill him?"

The man laughed at my question. Really, the sound of his laugh was like thunder.

"You see little kitten, the throne should have been handed to me instead of my stupid brother. But instead, my parents handed it to him and his family. Of course I would be enraged, who wouldn't? I was the older and rightful one to receive the throne. And so, I killed your parents."

That statement sent more shock. Wait, wasn't it Reo's brother that killed Natsume's parents?

"What do you mean?" Natsume hissed.

"Hahaha " Kuonji laughed, his voice echoing around the room.

"It is true that Rei Sakura was the one that put the curse on your family, but I was the one who killed them. I was so mad, besides seeing their blood spilled was so...exciting"

Hearing his answer made me tremble and grabbed Natsume's shirt tightly. How could someone think that way about killing?

"And now, all I need to do is kill that aunt of yours and take over the throne, but first...let's kill the precious prince hmm?"

As soon as he finished, he disappeared and reappeared in fron of Natsume, his sword hitting Natsume's fire sword.

Everything happened in a speed of light.

Kuonji pushed back and smirked. Reo was also ready besides him, holding a sword of his own. I looked back and noticed that Hotaru and Ruka were ready too.

Stepping back form Natsume, I summoned the first elemental, earth, and got into a fighting stance. My earth guardian, a lion, was besids me, growling silently at the enemies. We waited silently for a few seconds, the sound of our breathing filling the room.

And the next second, the fight begun.

**Hello again~ **

**wow it's been a long time since I last updated...**

**Sorry, I haven't updated cause I haven't had much time. Exams are coming up, and I have to study of course. **

**Although I haven't done so today and wrote this story instead. **

**Well knowing that the exam is starting next week, I wouldn't have time too write again...**

**Anyway, I'll try my best to write as soon as I can and thank you or reading. **

**Wish me luck on my exams!**

**Please review~**


	15. Ending

"Natsume!"

Natsume Hyuuga stopped on his track when he heard a girl call out. He did not turn and just stood still, waiting for the girl to reach him.

And so she did, grabbing his arm as soon as she did.

"Huff...huff...you...jerk...you...could have...waited" the girl panted, her other hand resting on her hips as she breathed in as much air as she could.

"I know baka..." Natsume chuckled at the brunette girl, and tugged her along as he walked slowly down the road.

"But it wouldn't be any fun now, would it?" he continued, chuckling at his girlfriend's fury.

* * *

Yes, Natsume Hyuuga has finally gotten in a relationship, with no other than Mikan Sakura. Months has passed since the battle, and they were now living a quite life. Kuonji and Reo had both been defeated, and this time they were sentenced to death, by the Queen of demons. Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru had finished the battle with quite a few injuries, so they went to the demon world to heal, before returning to Mikan's house.

The queen had fixed the church to it's original condition, also erasing the memories of any humans who heard/saw the comotion. The 4 friends were healed in no time, and they were presented to everyone in the demon world by the queen, receiving gifts as thanks.

Words were also sent to Yuka, confirming that they are well and safe, and that they would stay at the Demon world for a few days. Yuka just nodded, relieved that they were all alive and well.

On the night of their arrival there, Natsume had asked Mikan to be his girlfriend, resulting in tears, teases, lots of kisses, and lots of pictures taken. That night was truly the magical for all of them. The next day, the queen had asked Natsume whether he wants to take the position of the king or not, since he was the rightful heir and is matured enough, both by age and personality, to take the position. She also said that Mikan could be queen alongside him, since she is a half-demon and there is no problem with that. However, Natsume had declined, saying that he wanted to spend time in the human world first. He accepted that one day, he does need to be a king, but he would wait until he and Mikan is completely ready to take the position.

When Natsume had said that, the queen had no objection, and instead threw out a party. Why? She said that with his words, Natsume had practically asked Mikan to be his wife or queen one day, or what is called in a human world, engagement. That had caused Mikan to turn bright red, like strawberries, while Natsume shrugged and answered, "Why not". And so, everyone, demon, half-demon, or human, celebrated the engaged couple. It was that time also, that Ruka and Hotaru had also been announced a couple.

So, times passes by and they were back in the human world. New semester had started at school, and they all attended. They were once again in the same class, same school, doing the things that normal humans does. Natsume and Ruka still had lots of fanclubs, Mikan was chased by fangirls frequently, who were angry at her for taking 'their' Natsume. And Hotaru was back with making new inventions.

What the other humans didn't know however, was that none of the 4 are normal humans anymore. In fact, only Hotaru is a full human.

The fact that Natsume is a demon prince (soon to be king), Ruka is also a demon royalty (more like a duke if you will), Mikan is a half-demon (engaged to Natsume, and is soon to be Queen), and Hotaru is a human trained in demon ways of life (the queen had offered her this opportunity, and she accepted) will never be known to them.

* * *

**Hey everyone... this is finally the end of Demons and their Princesses! Yay!~**

**Well, firstly I want to thank everyone who had, read, reviewed, added this story in their fav list, and others...thank you so much for all your support! **

**secondly, I want to apologise for the short and sudden ending, I am never good with battle scenes, and so I decided to end it like this. Apologies to those who wanted more...but maybe one day I will rewrite it. **

**Third, there is also an epiloque (click next chapter everyone!) which I hope you enjoyed also. **

**Fourth, See you later, and please read my new story that I will be posting soon!**

**Sincerely, Yuri no kimi~**


	16. Epiloque

"Mommy!" a little girl at the age of 5 ran across the throne room and hugged her mother, while crying. She had long, wavy brunette hair, and dark crimson eyes. Her skin was fair, like the colour of snow, and her small lips were pale pink. She wore a long pink dress, and a small silver crown. At first, the girl looked like a normal girl, but she is not. In fact, small bat wings were attached to her back, and small fangs were visible. This girl is Miaka Hyuuga, daughter of Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Hyuuga, and the princess of the demon world.

"What is wrong dear?" asked Mikan gently, who was previously knitting a new scarf for her daughter. Gently, she carried her 5 year old daughter, and patted her back gently.

"Nat...Natsumi-nee chan hit me...with a ice ball...again" Miaka sobbed, her tiny hands rubbing her crimson eyes gently.

Mikan sighed at this. It had been the hundreth times that Natsumi hit her little sister with one of her elements.

"Natsumi!" Mikan called out, as she felt her older daughter's presence behind the door.

And true enough, the door opened , revealing a girl at the age of 14 who entered quietly. Natsumi Hyuuga is the eldest daughter of Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Hyuuga. She has short raven hair, and hazel eyes, and a deep frown was visible on her pink lips. Unlike her sister who is a replica of Mikan, Natsumi is more of a replica of her father, Natsume Hyuuga. While her sister is a full vampire, Natsumi is a half-demon like her mother, and she also studies the ways to control elements, just like her mother did. She also dislikes wearing long, frilly dresses, and prefer wearing simple black pants and a shirt to make it easier for her to move around. Natsumi is very interested in learning martial arts, and different ways to defend herself. Most of the time, she looks more like a prince than a princess.

"Natsumi..." Mikan called out.

"Yes mother?" Natsumi answered.

"What did you do to your sister this time?"

"Well...she was annoying mother!" Natsumi said in defence. "She kept talking and distracting me while I was practicing..." she said, a deeper frown visible.

"Alright, well Miaka, do not disturb your sister when she is training alright? You know that she has a short temper..." Mikan put Miaka down gently.

"And Natsumi, try to control you anger alright? And also, don't frown too much, it might get stuck like that like your father" Mikan giggled. Miaka was confused, and Natsumi laughed also.

"Now go on and play, and don't hurt each other again alright? Oh, and Uncle Ruka, Aunty Hotaru, and Kaito is coming to visit for dinner, so dress properly okay?"

The two princesses nodded, and they both exited out of the throne room, after bowing at their mother. Mikan could hear them greeting the guards outside.

"And you" Mikan suddenly spoke, though no one was in the room.

"Come out of there already Natsume...I know you have been eavesdropping"

Sure enough, Natsume suddenly appeared from behind the throne. He was frowning a little.

Behind the throne, there is a secret door to their bedroom, which is only known to the two of them, the previous queen, and Ruka and Hotaru.

"How could you say something like that about your husband..." Natsume whined, kneeling on the floor, and resting his head on Mikan's lap, who was currently seated on her throne. He had removed his crown first hand, so that it won't get in the way. Mikan stroked his raven hair gently, brushing it away from his eyes.

"Isn't it true though? you hardly smile at all, and it's damn annoying" Mikan pouted, while Natsume snorted.

"I do smile" he defended himself. " But only to you and our kids" he said again.

"That's true..." Mikan mummbled. "And you only act like this around me.." she said, pointing to the fact that he was resting his head on her lap like a little boy.

"Of course!" Natsume answered sternly.

Sighing once again, Mikan mummbled to herself. "Maybe I should carry around a camera like Hotaru..."

"What was that polka?" Natsume who didnt catch what she had said asked.

"Nothing"

"Hey..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want another child?" Natsume suddenly blurted out.

"Eh?"

"Well...we have two really beautiful daughters...but I want a son too you know" said Natsume.

"Uhh well...that's true...ah.. alright I suppose" Mikan answered, blushing bright red.

"Well, should we make one right now?"

"Ehh?" this time Mikan yelled it out quite loudly. "But, you have work! And Ruka and Hotaru would be coming soon!" she protested.

"I've finished my work." said Natsume. "And Ruka, Hotaru, and Kaito are coming for dinner polka...it's only 11am right now" he smirked.

"Bu..But..but...uh...hmm.."

"Come on, you're running out of excuses already..."

With that, Natsume stood up, lifted his wife, and carried her to their bedroom. As the secret door clicked, no one else was left in the throne room.

What happened? Let's just say it's a good thing that the room is soundproof, and that they will be expecting another prince or princess (preferably a prince) coming on the way soon...

* * *

**Finally! Now this is truly the ending of Demons and their Princesses. Thank you once again to everyone, and see you in my next stroy!**

**(Oh, and if you didn't quite get it, Natsume and Mikan now lives in the demon world, and so does Ruka and Hotaru. Ruka and Hotaru are also married, and their son's name is Kaito Nogi. He is 15 years old, and he is interested in Natsumi (and vice- versa). Natsume's aunt is still alive, but she now lives quietly with Yuka, who also moved to the demon world.)**


End file.
